Enfers et damnations
by Manuka
Summary: Recueil de drabbles : quelques scènes de la vie quotidienne des Enfers, dans toute leur... splendeur ?
1. Fidélité sans faille

**Fidélité sans faille**

Personnage : Hadès + ?

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada et à Shiori Teshirogi

Remerciements : à Camhyoga pour sa relecture et à ma zumelle pour me suivre dans mes délires XD

* * *

Le Seigneur des Enfers marche en rond depuis près d'une heure, sans parvenir à se décider. Finalement, il s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration.

« Je ne pensais pas te le dire un jour, mais les faits sont là. »

Attentif, son interlocuteur ne dit mot. Hadès reprend, sans doute aidé par le silence qui les entoure :

« Tu m'es fidèle depuis des temps immémoriaux. Pas une seule fois tu n'as cessé d'être là pour moi. Tu m'as toujours soutenu quand Perséphone n'était pas à mes côtés. »

Hadès s'interrompt, hésite à en dire plus. Des yeux brillants rencontrent les siens et le Dieu se lance :

« Je t'aime.

-Wouf ! »


	2. Dis moi

**Dis-moi…**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Disclaimer : voir drabble précédent... x)

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewé pour le premier drabble. ^^

* * *

« Rhada…

-Hmm ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu aimes le plus chez moi ? »

La Whyvern garde les yeux fermés et réfléchit. Il n'y a que son amant pour poser ce genre de questions à 2h du matin. Rhadamanthe a une pensée pour ses dossiers, qui l'attendent sagement sur son bureau.

« Alors, c'est quoi ? » redemande Kanon, la tête posée sur son coude et regardant fixement sa vouivre.

Le Juge hésite. S'il répond « tout », Kanon ne sera pas satisfait. Mais que choisir entre ses longs cheveux soyeux, ses yeux d'un bleu intense, ses mains entrepreneuses, ses jambes fuselées, son ventre musclé, ses lèvres attirantes… ?

Dans la pénombre, Rhadamanthe sourit.

« Tes silences, ils sont tellement rares que j'en profite au maximum. »

Kanon, vexé, lui tourne le dos. Rhadamanthe, lui, sourit de plus belle. Il y a un avantage à être Juge, c'est de savoir quand quelqu'un ment, mais de pouvoir mentir soi-même à loisir. Car il a menti.

Ce qu'il aime le plus avec Kanon, c'est se faire pardonner. Toute une nuit s'il le faut, et tant pis pour les dossiers.


	3. Le fruit défendu

**Le fruit défendu**

Personnage : Pandore

Remerciements : Camhyoga pour sa correction, mes reviewers qui me font très plaisir, et ma zumelle pour sa bonne humeur. Enjoy !

* * *

La prêtresse des Enfers n'est pas quelqu'un de très aimé, et celle-ci le sait parfaitement. Même si la solitude qui en découle lui pèse souvent, elle ne fait rien pour y remédier. Au contraire même, elle fait tout pour être désagréable et détestée par les Spectres de son frère. En finesse, par des piques cinglantes lâchées au bon moment.

Pourtant Pandore n'aime pas spécialement faire souffrir. Mais si les Spectres ne se plaignaient pas d'elle tous les jours à Hadès, comment pourrait-elle le convaincre de lui laisser prendre des vacances ?


	4. Expert es

**Expert ès…**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me reviewer. :) Special kiss à ma zumelle, tes chouchous sont de retour ! XD

_Enjoy _! :p

* * *

Minos est un expert. Il est un combattant acharné, un chef de guerre respecté, un Juge compétent, un manipulateur-né et un amant très recherché.

Car Minos est aussi beau, attirant et charismatique. Et il sait en jouer. Personne ne lui résiste bien longtemps. Même Rune a succombé à la tentation représentée par le Griffon.

Ce qui est surprenant, en revanche, c'est que Minos soit resté fidèle à son glacial compatriote. Rune est surement un sacré coup au lit…

Stoïque, Rune ne dit rien et laisse parler les mauvaises langues. Après tout, s'il était de notoriété publique que son Juge aime plus que tout les massages, ça ne serait pas du jeu.

Et Rune est un expert en massages. De toutes sortes.


	5. Rhada Why ?

**Rhada… Why ?**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

NdA : j'ai oublié de le préciser plus tôt, mais à moins que je ne le dise expressément, les drabbles n'ont aucun lien entre eux ni avec mes autres fics. ;)

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa relecture. :D

* * *

« Rhada, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

La Whyvern ne relève pas les yeux de ses papiers et répond avec évidence :

« Plus que ma vie.

-Pourtant tu semblais en colère contre moi quand j'ai renversé tes dossiers et que tu as été obligé de passer trois jours à ranger avec Valentine, commente le Grec.

-C'est oublié.

-Tu étais en colère aussi le jour où Pandore s'en est pris à toi, soi-disant que tu ne sais pas me tenir. Tu te souviens, j'avais dit qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille chouette et elle était juste derrière moi.

-Tu es toi, Kanon, déclara Rhadamanthe, toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Je ne t'aimerais pas, autrement.

-Donc… tu m'aimes vraiment ? Plus que ta propre vie, et tous les clichés qui vont avec ? »

L'Anglais lève enfin la tête. Il a beau répéter à son amant qu'il ne s'agit pas de clichés, en tout cas pas dans leur cas, celui-ci continue de douter. Mais quelque chose dans le regard de Kanon est différent de d'habitude, sans que Rhadamanthe puisse définir ce dont il s'agit.

« Oui, Kanon. A la folie et même plus.

-Alors pourquoi tu as jeté le seul paquet de fraises Tagada que j'ai réussi à sauver de Cerbère ? »


	6. Wildlife

**Wildlife**

Personnage : Kagaho

Merci à _Camhyoga _pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers. :) Bon dimanche...

* * *

Kagaho n'aime pas les animaux de compagnie. Ils suivent leur maître à la trace sans aucune dignité, se roulent par terre pour leur bon plaisir et secouent la queue quand celui-ci daigne leur accorder un regard.

Les animaux sauvages, eux, sont entiers. Ils sont forts, vivants, libres. Ils peuvent parcourir le monde sans être entravés par une quelconque servitude et profiter ainsi du vent sur leur peau.

Kagaho aimerait être un oiseau sauvage, un vrai. Surtout quand Hadès l'appelle et qu'il court le rejoindre.


	7. Drama en sol mineur

**Drama en sol mineur**

Personnages : Pharaon + Charon

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa relecture, ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et de reviewer. :) Bonne fin de week-end ! :D

* * *

Pharaon aime la musique, et surtout en jouer. Il a l'impression que son esprit s'envole, loin de son corps, et qu'il flotte dans une mer de coton. Il rêve, parfois, de présenter son art à de vrais professionnels, ou au moins de partager sa passion avec ses confrères.

En attendant, son seul public c'est Charon. Parfois, le passeur l'accompagne au chant, et Pharaon grince des dents tout le temps que dure le calvaire. Pour le moment, il ne fait pas le difficile, et quand il sera un artiste reconnu, il les narguera tous. Pendant ce temps, il prend son mal en patience et prépare une symphonie avec le passeur. Car même s'il chante plus faux qu'une pierre, lui au moins apprécie sa musique.


	8. Echec et mat

**Echec et mat**

Personnages : Hypnos + Thanatos

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, à ma zumelle pour m'avoir aidé à me dépatouiller entre les dieux jumeaux et à tous ceux qui suivent ce recueil. Kiss à tous. =)

* * *

« Je crois que tu es bloqué, Hypnos.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, Thanatos.

-Allons, tu vois bien que c'est moi qui suis en train de gagner cette partie. Quoi que tu fasses, ton pion sera mangé par le mien.

-Tu sais qu'essayer de m'impressionner ne servira à rien, Thanatos. »

Le dieu de la mort éclate de rire, puis focalise à nouveau son attention sur leur jeu. Hypnos réfléchit, fronce les sourcils, semble hésiter.

« Tu vois ? » sourit son jumeau.

Soudain l'un des pions bouge et l'autre tombe. Thanatos se renfrogne sur son fauteuil tandis qu'Hypnos sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il était inutile de vouloir caser Valentine avec Zélos. »


	9. Manipulation

**Manipulation**

Personnages : Valentine + Kagaho

Merci à **Camhyoga **pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers ! :) Kiss à tous et enjoy... :D

* * *

« Tu aimes lire ? »

L'Egyptien jette un regard froid à la Harpie, qui l'ignore avec une moue amusée. Kagaho ne sait pas ce que le Chypriote a en tête, mais il n'aime pas ça.

« Non.

-Te promener, alors ?

-Oui, se voit obligé de répondre le Bénou avec un soupir.

-Le Thé ?

-Oui.

-Le chocolat ?

-Oui.

-Le soleil ? Le vent ? La liberté ? Eaque ?

-Oui, oui, oui et oui » s'agace Kagaho avant de réaliser ce qu'il vient d'avouer.

Valentine sourit de toutes ses dents pendant que l'Egyptien rougit et marmonne quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'est Queen qui va lui devoir de l'argent. Et Eaque aussi, naturellement, s'il veut avoir la réponse à sa question.


	10. Vie de famille 1

**Vie de famille**** 1**

Personnages : Hadès + Juges

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers : vos messages me font toujours énormément plaisir, peut-être même plus que vous ne pensez. ;)

Petite note : ce drabble _Vie de famille_ est constitué de 2 parties, la seconde arrivera mercredi. :)

Kiss et enjoy ! :D

* * *

Hadès, le visage sévère, observe ses Juges sans dire un mot. Les trois hommes, agenouillés, n'osent prendre la parole. Un bruit léger fait soudain sourire Minos, qui tente de cacher le début de son fou-rire en baissant un peu plus la tête. Malheureusement, Eaque semble aussi amusé que lui, et Hadès leur lance un regard agacé.

« Je n'aurai jamais imaginé cela de vous trois, déclare-t-il avec un ton peu enclin à rire. Venant de vous deux, cela ne me surprend pas outre mesure, mais toi Rhadamanthe ? »

La Whyvern garde ses yeux rivés au sol, le rouge aux joues.

« On pensait que c'était une bonne idée, tente Minos afin de détourner la colère de leur Seigneur de son ancien petit-frère et collègue. Rhada n'a fait que nous suivre…

-Il est assez grand pour prendre lui-même ses décisions » contre Hadès en se levant.

Un nouveau couinement, ainsi qu'une chute suivie d'une roulade, fait glousser le Garuda. Le Seigneur des Enfers explose :

« Il suffit ! »

Immédiatement, Eaque redevient sérieux. Il jette un regard à ses amis : ont-ils fait la pire bêtise de leur vie ?

« Que vous vouliez rendre les Enfers plus vivants, soit. Que vous vouliez que Cerbère se sente moins seul, j'ai du mal à l'admettre mais pourquoi pas. »

Une succession de jappements joyeux interrompt Hadès, qui finit par soupirer :

« Mais tout de même, vous deviez bien vous douter qu'une chienne ferait des petits, non ? »


	11. Vie de famille 2

**Vie de famille 2**

Personnage : Hadès

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, à tous mes reviewers et mes plus sincères excuses pour avoir décalé la publication de cette seconde partie de _Vie de famille_ d'une journée... _Enjoy_. :)

* * *

Depuis que ses Juges ont eu l'idée de donner une compagne à Cerbère –une chienne magnifique, avec une stature assez robuste pour supporter son chien à trois têtes- et que les deux amoureux canins ont décidé de faire une descendance, les Enfers sont devenus subitement une animalerie géante. Des croquettes par-ci, des jouets pour les chiots par-là, des gamelles d'eau à chaque couloir… Tous les Spectres se sont autoproclamés gazouilleurs officiels, et Hadès peut entendre de chez lui les « gouzi-gouzi » enthousiastes de son armée. Ah, ils sont beaux les guerriers en surplis, un chiot dans un bras et un biberon dans l'autre !

Tous les soirs, Hadès prépare un discours pour le lendemain, dans lequel il interdirait à ses hommes de câliner les chiots pendant leurs heures de service. Et tous les soirs, les six chiots sautent sur son lit pour se coller à lui et quémander des caresses qu'Hadès n'arrive pas à leur refuser. Et tous les soirs, Hadès remet au lendemain soir son projet, gratouillant distraitement les boules de poils qui l'entourent.


	12. Cat Story

**Cat story**

Personnages : Eaque x Kagaho

Référence : _Little Apple_ (du même auteur... :D)

Merci à _Camhyoga_ pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, ça me touche toujours ! :)

* * *

Avec un soupir, le Garuda regagne ses appartements. C'est à peine s'il arrive encore à mettre un pied devant l'autre, tant l'heure est tardive. Il n'a rien avalé non plus depuis que Pandore les a fait se lever en trombe alors que le soleil n'était pas encore dans le ciel, tout ça à cause de Poséidon qui veut rendre une visite à son _frère préféré_. Et à cause du Dieu des algues, il n'a pas pu voir son amant de la journée, ni s'occuper de Pomme. En plus, à cette heure-ci, Kagaho doit dormir du sommeil du juste. Il espère juste qu'il aura pensé à changer l'eau de leur jeune chatte…

C'est donc avec une grimace mécontente qu'Eaque passe la porte de chez lui. Grimace qui se transforme en un sourire tendre (et un peu idiot aussi) quand il voit Kagaho roulé en boule sur son lit, Pomme allongée sur lui. Et dire que le lendemain, Kagaho affirmera détester toujours autant les chats…


	13. Juste une flamme

**Juste une flamme**

Personnages : Eaque x Kagaho

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais j'ai manqué de temps pour le faire.

* * *

Aux Enfers, l'orage résonne dans la plaine. Rares sont les grondements du ciel au Royaume des Morts, mais quand cela arrive, tous les Spectres se cloitrent dans leurs quartiers pour n'en sortir que lorsque le calme est enfin revenu.

Eaque hait les orages. Il fait sombre, malgré les éclairs qui jaillissent et frappent le sol avec violence. Et Eaque n'aime pas le noir. On ne voit pas son adversaire venir, et il a horreur d'être comme aveugle. Aussi, il se réfugie sur son lit, bras entourant ses jambes, les yeux fermés en attendant que la furie passe.

Le Garuda ne réagit pas lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre doucement et que quelqu'un entre à pas feutrés. Ce n'est qu'en remarquant une flamme danser devant lui qu'il écarquille les yeux, remerciant en silence celui qui lui apporte de la lumière et de la chaleur.

Avec un léger soupir, Kagaho s'adosse au lit, laissant le feu danser dans sa main.


	14. Impardonnable

**Impardonnable**

Personnages : Hypnos + Thanatos

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, à ma zumelle pour partager mes délires et à tous mes reviewers pour leurs messages qui me font toujours plaisir. Bon dimanche... :)

* * *

« Cesse de faire l'enfant, voyons. »

La voix d'Hypnos s'élève, dure et implacable, tandis que ses yeux suivent son jumeau, qui marche avec agacement dans leur palais.

« Faire l'enfant ? répète Thanatos avec une grimace. Parce que tu trouves que je fais l'enfant, peut-être ?

-Un gamin de 7 ans serait plus mature que toi à cet instant précis » réplique Hypnos.

Le brun pousse un sifflement de colère et se met à vociférer :

« Et comment tu réagirais, toi, si ton frère –non, pire ! ta moitié- venait à anéantir des années, des siècles de travail acharné, hein ? J'y ai passé toutes les années qui s'écoulaient entre chaque guerre sainte, moi ! »

Hypnos regarde les débris de papiers qui s'amoncellent par terre, balayés par le vent.

« Tout de même, garder en souvenir et classer les sceaux d'Athéna que tu as déchiquetés, je trouve cela parfaitement déplacé.

-Est-ce que je t'ai fait déjà des commentaires sur ta collection de timbres, moi ? »


	15. Animal de compagnie

**Animal de compagnie**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans mes réponses... Enjoy ! :)

*ps : il n'y aura pas de drabble ce week-end

* * *

Pensivement installé sur le lit du Griffon, Rune réfléchit. Minos est jaloux, et il ne sait pas quoi faire pour arranger ça. Après tout, Hadès a une armée de chiens pour lui, Eaque et Kagaho ont adopté une jolie jeune chatte qui fait des ravages avec son minois adorable… Pour peu que Rhadamanthe et Kanon décident de s'acheter des oiseaux et ce sera le bouquet.

Aussi, lorsque Minos vient le rejoindre et commence à lui caresser doucement le dos, Rune se met à ronronner de contentement.


	16. Protection rapprochée

**Protection rapprochée**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous mes reviewers pour leurs supers messages ! :) Enjoy et kiss à tous ~

* * *

« Mon amour, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »

Dans la chambre de la Whyvern, Rhadamanthe garde les lèvres obstinément serrées tandis que Kanon essaye de lui faire entendre raison. Mais une vouivre est plus entêtée qu'un âne, et le Grec est en train d'en mesurer l'ampleur.

« Il te menaçait, Kanon, finit par dire Rhadamanthe après avoir décrispé ses mâchoires.

-Il ne pouvait pas réellement me menacer !

-N'empêche, son arme était braquée sur toi ! »

Kanon pousse un soupir désolé en avisant la chose grise démantibulée qui git à côté de lui, tous ses circuits grillés et éparpillés.

« Rhada, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un film. Je t'ai pourtant expliqué ce qu'est une télé, non ? »


	17. Technologie de pointe

**Technologie de pointe**

Personnages : Hadès + Spectres

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers ! :) Bon 1er mai à tous ! ^^

NdA : il faut savoir que je venais de me battre contre l'objet présenté ci-dessous peu avant d'écrire ce drabble. Ceci explique cela. _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Les Spectres, de même que les Juges, Pandore et Hadès en personne, entouré de tous ses chiens, sont réunis dans la salle commune. Le dieu est assis sur son imposant fauteuil, son regard passant en revue ses hommes, s'attardant sur certains d'entre eux. Tous attendent un mot de lui, un geste, pour passer à l'action. Le hic, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils sont là.

Hadès se lève finalement et dans un drapé impeccable se dirige vers la petite table qu'il a faite installer près de lui. Un objet s'y trouve, caché par un morceau de tissu épais, qui empêche de voir ce dont il s'agit. Aussitôt, des murmures s'élèvent : serait-ce une arme pour vaincre Athéna ?

« Mes Spectres, ceci est ce que le commun des mortels appelle une _technologie de pointe_. »

La plupart des Spectres sifflent, impressionnés. Hadès, un sourire aux lèvres, soulève le tissu avec un geste théâtral et déclare d'un ton solennel :

« Je vous présente une cafetière. »


	18. Courte paille 1

**Courte paille 1**

Personnages : Spectres

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers ! Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos commentaires, je me rattraperai cette fois-ci... ^^

Note : encore un drabble en 2 parties, la seconde arrivera dimanche si tout va bien. :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Comme tous les premiers mercredi du mois, les Spectres se sont réunis dans la grande salle qui tient lieu de réfectoire. Une coupe de pierre, gigantesque, a été placée au centre de la pièce. Chaque Spectre, un par un, défile en silence, l'angoisse augmentant au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochent de l'urne.

Kagaho, stoïque, observe ses camarades avec une moue un peu curieuse. Il se penche vers Rune, qui attend son tour avec ennui, et lui demande :

« Mais ça sert à quoi, exactement, de faire tirer tous les Spectres à la courte paille ? »

Le Balrog hausse un sourcil et répond platoniquement :

« Ça se voit que tu n'as jamais tiré la paille marquée par les Juges. Et que tu n'as jamais eu affaire aux Dieux Jumeaux.

-J'ai du mal à voir le rapport entre eux et un tirage au sort, réplique le Bénou.

-Tu sais qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de quitter Elysion ? Eh bien c'est le seul moyen qu'ils ont trouvé pour que quelqu'un aille faire leurs courses à leur place. »


	19. Courte paille 2

**Courte paille 2**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction !

Note : Hello tout le monde ! Je m'excuse des non réponses de certaines reviews, mais je me suis mélangée dans mes mails... Merci néanmoins à tous pour vos super messages ! Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! :)

* * *

Eaque fait les cent pas dans sa chambre, attendant avec inquiétude le retour de son amant. Ce matin, pour la première fois, Kagaho a tiré la mauvaise paille. Eaque aurait presque été tenté de duper le tirage, mais ç'aurait été injuste pour tous les autres Spectres. Le Garuda se retourne d'un bond en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se jette sur son amant.

« Tu vas bien ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? S'ils ont osé te toucher je te jure que je transforme les Jumeaux en pâtée pour les chiots et…

-Je vais bien » l'interrompt le Bénou avec un petit sourire qui indique qu'il est fier de lui.

Après avoir observé son amant sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier qu'il a dit vrai, Eaque demande, un peu surpris :

« Comment tu as fait ? D'ordinaire, ceux qui reviennent des courses sont traumatisés pour le reste du mois…

-Très simple. Je les ai menacés de ne pas leur ramener leurs revues préférées. Au fait, tu savais qu'Hypnos et Thanatos aimaient jardiner ? »


	20. Fiesta

**Fiesta**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, car les liens pour répondre aux reviews déconnent en ce moment... :x

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Tu sais Kanon, je n'ai pas spécialement de rancune envers tes amis. »

La Whyvern parle lentement, en détachant bien ses mots et en articulant les syllabes à outrance. Il faut au moins ça pour atteindre l'esprit de son Grec bouillonnant, qui a le mérite de rester coi et de paraître véritablement gêné.

« Je supporte ton frère de mieux en mieux, quand il n'a rien de mieux à faire qu'essayer de te convaincre que je ne suis pas celui qu'il te faut. J'ai appris à relativement apprécier Milo, quand il ne fait pas de sous-entendus particuliers sur ses nuits torrides avec Camus. J'ai même découvert qu'Aiolia avait une culture générale intéressante. »

Rhadamanthe regarde autour de lui en frémissant et ferme les yeux dans un self control impeccable avant de siffler :

« Mais tout de même, qu'ils profitent de l'absence de Pandore, de notre Seigneur et des Juges pour organiser une _fête_ aux Enfers, je trouve qu'ils sont gonflés ! »


	21. Kleptomania

**Kleptomania**

Personnages : ?

Référence : Little Apple

Mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard de publication... J'avoue que j'avais totalement oublié de poster la suite, j'espère que ce drabble saura me faire pardonner. :) Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, à ma zumelle pour délirer avec moi et à tous ceux qui me laissent leurs impressions, vous êtes des anges. :D

* * *

Elle s'avance lentement dans le couloir, tous ses sens aux aguets. Le moindre bruit la fait sursauter et elle regarde autour d'elle, frémissante. Elle continue sa route après avoir vérifié que rien ne la menace puis entre dans la pièce qui se présente face à elle.

Ils sont là, endormis comme des bienheureux. Elle plisse les yeux et s'approche un peu plus, à pas de loup, ne faisant aucun bruit. Seuls les battements de son cœur s'entendent, mais leur sommeil lourd est trop profond pour qu'ils remarquent quoi que ce soit. Elle passe sa langue sur ses lèvres, puis reporte son attention sur un objet, par terre, près d'eux.

Ce qu'elle cherchait.

Avec dextérité, elle s'en saisit et repart en courant, le jouet convoité dans la gueule.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, les chiots jappent de mécontentement en constatant la disparition de leur balle, Pomme est calfeutrée entre les pieds d'Eaque, l'objet dérobé installé dans son giron.


	22. Point faible

**Point faible**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

Hey ! Me voilà enfin de retour, désolée pour l'attente... Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, et un seul mot à dire : _enjoy_ ! ;p

* * *

Kanon est un adepte de la nourriture sucrée. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait qu'il a passé pas mal de temps à ne pouvoir manger que des produits de la mer. Quoi qu'il en soit, il a toujours des paquets de sucreries cachées dans ses poches et n'est jamais à court de bonbons en tous genres.

C'est pour ça que tout le monde, aussi bien Spectres que Chevaliers, est persuadé que c'est Rhadamanthe qui a fait tomber Kanon dans ses filets.

S'ils savaient que Kanon n'avait eu qu'à tendre un pot de Nutella pour que le Juge le suive jusque dans une chambre…


	23. Shampoing

**Shampoing**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous mes reviewers ! :) _Enjoy_ ~

* * *

Dans la baignoire de ses appartements, Minos ferme les yeux de bonheur pur. Assis derrière lui, Rune lui masse doucement le cuir chevelu, apaisant tout le corps du terrible Griffon. Avec son éternel air sérieux au visage, il shampouine, peigne, rince les longs cheveux de son supérieur et amant. Il ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui s'en occuper, pas même Minos. Après tout, la dernière fois que le Juge a voulu faire son shampoing seul, ça s'est terminé en hurlements de rage et diverses promesses, dont celle de se couper les cheveux. Rune a alors décidé d'intervenir de façon permanente : les cheveux de Minos sont sacrés.

Minos, quant à lui, est bien content de voir que sa ruse a marché. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour prendre un bain avec le Balrog et se faire cajoler sans en avoir l'air…


	24. Secret

**Secret**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous mes revieweurs ! :D

NdA : j'ai un peu honte de celui-ci... ^^' _Enjoy_ tout de même ! X)

* * *

L'après-midi est calme aux enfers. Les Juges travaillent tranquillement à leurs bureaux, certains profitant même de ce moment de quiétude pour papouiller leur amant respectif en faisant valser les papiers qu'ils ont signé quelques instant plus tôt.

Si c'est le cas pour Eaque et Minos, Rhadamanthe, lui, a droit à un hurlement perçant de la part de Kanon. L'Anglais réussit à ne pas déchirer le document officiel qu'il tient entre ses mains et se précipite vers la salle de bain dont il ouvre la porte d'un coup sec.

« Kanon, tu vas bien ? » s'inquiète-t-il.

Dans son bain, le Grec ne répond pas et regarde avec un air effaré quelque chose qu'il tient entre ses mains. Une chose jaune, ressemblant à…

« Ne regarde pas ! » s'écrie-t-il en remarquant son amant et en plongeant ses mains –et l'objet- dans l'eau moussante.

Rhadamanthe hausse un sourcil et s'avance, rassuré de voir qu'apparemment Kanon n'a rien. A part des larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon amour ? demande le Whyvern en s'accroupissant près de la baignoire.

-Tout va bien, ment Kanon.

-Mon amour, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Oui, mais…

-Et tu sais que je ferais tout pour toi, ajouta Rhadamanthe.

-Oui, je sais…

-Alors laisse-moi réparer ton canard en plastique, tu veux ? »


	25. Noeuds

**Nœuds **

Personnages : Minos x Rune

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous ceux qui suivent ces drabbles ! :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Vraiment, merci de te foutre de nous. »

Eaque éclate de rire, les larmes aux yeux. A côté de lui, Rhadamanthe a une moue désolée, mais le sourire qui fleurit sur ses lèvres est bien visible. Minos ferme les yeux et tente de se calmer, tandis que Rune, assis à côté de lui, pousse un soupir.

« Tout de même, tu avoueras que c'est cocasse, reprend Eaque. Nous faire venir en catastrophe à grand renfort de cosmos parce que Rune et toi avez emmêlés vos cheveux cette nuit… ! »


	26. Fashion victims

**Fashion victims**

Personnages : Pandore + Saori

NdA : parce que ça faisait longtemps que je voulais faire quelque chose avec elles... XD

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction ainsi qu'à mes reviewers ! :)

* * *

Il était rare d'entendre les Spectre se plaindre du bon vieux temps. Entre les morts à guider, les Guerres Saintes tous les 200 ans et les Enfers à faire tourner, ils étaient surbookés. Et pourtant, c'était le cas. Depuis que Pandore et Saori, à force d'échanger des émissaires, s'étaient parlé de vive voix, elles s'étaient découvert une passion commune.

Le shopping.


	27. Val', j'ai faim

**Val', j'ai faim**

Personnages : Valentine x Sylphide

Pidop :) Me revoilà (enfin) ! Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers ! :D

* * *

Assis à califourchon sur une chaise, face au bureau de son amant, Sylphide pousse un soupir. Cherchez pire que Rune question fanatique de la paperasse et vous tombez sur le Chypriote.

« Val, j'ai faim, se plaint le Belge.

-Eh bien va manger, répond la Harpie.

-Mais ils n'ont pas ce que je veux en cuisine !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de si particulier qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir ? demande Valentine en relevant les yeux de ses papiers.

-Toi. »


	28. Peluche

**Peluche**

Personnages : Queen x Gordon

Hey hey ! :D Eh oui, un nouveau drabble, car j'ai pas mal d'idées en ce moment. ^^ Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers =)

* * *

Aux Enfers, peu de Spectres gardent des souvenirs de leur existence avant d'être rappelé dans le domaine d'Hadès. Si certains ont été vendeurs, diplômés ou autres, personne n'en parle ou ne garde d'objet de sa vie d'_avant_.

C'est pour ça que Gordon tait consciencieusement le fait que Queen a, dans son placard, un vieil ours en tissu qu'il adore. Même si lui aimerait prendre la place du nounours dans les bras de l'Alraune.


	29. Torture

**Torture**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

Pidop tout le monde ! =) Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction, ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers !

NdA : en raison d'un accès à internet désormais limité, les parutions seront très aléatoires... Désolée.

* * *

Eaque connait des dizaines de façon de torturer, toutes plus affreuses ou inventives les unes que les autres. Mais pour lui, le pire est le peignoir de Kagaho, qui laisse à peine entrevoir la physionomie de celui-ci après sa douche.


	30. Cooking Party

**Cooking party**

Personnages : Spectres

NdA: merci à ma chère Camhyoga, pour sa correction, son amitié et tellement plus. Tu m'as manqué, je t'adore. Merci aussi à tous mes reviewers, je ne réponds parfois pas à vos gentils messages mais le coeur y est !

* * *

« Je propose du bœuf, c'est plus saignant.

-Du poulet enfin, c'est meilleur !

-N'oubliez pas d'ajouter des petits légumes, ça donne un goût en plus.

-Qu'est-ce que vous préparez ?

-Le dîner de Cerbère. »


	31. My dear pillow

**My dear pillow**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

NdA : merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction ainsi qu'à tous mes reviewers :)

* * *

Avant d'être en couple avec Kanon, la Whyvern était d'une ponctualité à toute épreuve. Premier levé, dernier couché, toujours à l'heure précise et ne rechignant jamais à un surplus de travail. Mais depuis qu'il partageait la vie du Grec, tout avait changé… Il avait découvert à quel point une grâce matinée pouvait être agréable, surtout avec son amant en guise d'oreiller.


	32. Cassecroûte

**Casse-croûte**

Personnage : Myu

NdA : Une énorme pensée à ma Camhyoga, courage ma belle ! Merci à tous mes reviewers pour leurs super messages, je les lis tous et tous me font chaud au coeur même si il m'arrive d'oublier de répondre ^^' Enjoy !

* * *

Tout le monde le sait, Myu élève des papillons. C'est très beau, très poétique même, de voir toutes ces couleurs aux Enfers. Et découvrir un de ces animaux perché sur une pile de dossiers amène plutôt un sourire qu'un grognement.

Mais voilà, il y a un hic : les chenilles de Myu se nourrissent de larves de fourmis. Et retrouver des fourmilières éventrées au milieu du palais, ça passe moins bien qu'un joli papillon coloré.


	33. Holidays

**Holidays **

Personnages : Queen + Sylphide

NdA : ceci était un test pour voir si je pouvais poster des chapitres depuis ma prépa et ô miracle, ça marche ! :D Allez, dans un mois (à peu près) on sera en vacances ! ;) Merci à tous pour vos reviews et à Camhyoga pour sa correction =)

* * *

Beaucoup de Spectres aiment aller sur la terre ferme, en particulier pendant les vacances. Le sable, le soleil, la mer… Tous attendent avec impatience le moment où leur Seigneur va leur donner la permission d'aller à Athènes et aux environs.

Queen et Sylphide, quant à eux, ont trouvé l'alternative parfaite : armés de transats et de parasols, c'est au bord du Styx qu'ils s'installent. Au moins, ils y sont tranquilles et sont sûrs de ne pas attraper de coups de soleil.


	34. Tondeuse

**Tondeuse**

Personnages : Kagaho + Hadès

Merci à Camhyoga pour sa correction et à tous mes reviewers ! :)

* * *

« Cela ne peut plus durer ! »

Kagaho encaisse les cris de son Seigneur sans broncher. Hadès est furieux à tel point qu'une délégation composée des trois Juges et de Pandore est allée chercher l'Egyptien pour tenter de calmer le dieu vociférant.

« Mon Seigneur, si vous me disiez ce qui se passe ? demande finalement le Bénou.

-Ce qui se passe ? C'est qu'avec tous les chiens qui ont débarqué dans mes appartements, il n'y a pas un centimètre carré qui ne soit pas rempli de poils ! hurle Hadès.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution, répond platement Kagaho. Les emmener chez un toiletteur. »


	35. Alcool

**Alcool**

Personnages : Valentine x Sylphide

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

Valentine est entièrement dévoué à Rhadamanthe, et même si Sylphide admire le zèle de son amant, il est parfois jaloux de l'attention que le Chypriote porte à l'Anglais. Et c'est ainsi qu'il a planifié un plan diabolique : saouler son cher et tendre afin de provoquer un atroce mal de tête pour le garder au lit toute une journée entière. C'est qu'un Basilic esseulé est autant à craindre sinon plus qu'une Whyvern…


	36. Cadeau empoisonné

**Cadeau empoisonné**

Personnages : Eaque + Kanon

NdA : vu qu'apparemment on me reproche de ne pas en poster assez, voilà un nouveau drabble :p Merci beaucoup à tous mes reviewers, vos messages sont géniaux ! ;)

* * *

« Et ça s'est bien passé ? demande le Juge à l'amant de son collègue.

-Super, c'était sympa de tous se retrouver pour notre anniversaire, répond le Grec. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr que Saga ait apprécié ton cadeau… ajoute-t-il avec une lumière malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Vraiment ? rit le Garuda.

-C'est surtout qu'il a été vexé de voir que tu lui offrais de l'antiride et pas à moi. »


	37. Bricolage

**Bricolage**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

Référence : Secret (drabble 24)

Spéciale dédicace à Goul qui m'a réclamé la suite des aventures du canard en plastique de Kanon... Enjoy et merci à tous mes reviewers ! ;)

* * *

« Mon canard ! »

Le cri de joie de Kanon tire un sourire au Juge. C'est que la vision du terrible Marina complètement gaga devant un simple jouet de bain est plutôt attendrissante…

« J'ignorais que tu savais bricoler mon amour » ajoute le Grec avec un sourire.

Celui de Rhadamanthe se fane aussitôt. Si son amant savait la quantité de pansements qu'il avait été obligé d'utiliser, il ne dirait peut-être pas la même chose.


	38. Trivial Pursuit

**Trivial Pursuit**

Personnages : Rune + Kagaho

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles me font toutes énormément plaisir ! :D _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, un après-midi réservé aux jeux de société a été mis en place aux Enfers. Tous se réunissent pour sortir petits chevaux, Monopoly et Cluedo et passer un moment de détente.

Seuls face à face, Rune et Kagaho disputent une partie de Trivial Pursuit.

« Pourquoi Minos ne t'a pas proposé de jouer avec lui ? demande soudain le Bénou.

-Vu que je suis en charge de l'Histoire, je connais toutes les réponses, explique le Balrog. Et il a horreur de perdre. »

Kagaho comprend alors pourquoi son camembert est encore vide alors que celui de son camarade est déjà rempli.


	39. Piège

**Piège**

Personnages : Queen x Gordon

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :)

* * *

« Inutile de t'acharner sur cette porte Gordon, elle est bloquée. Et ne pense même pas à utiliser ta hache ! » prévient l'Alraune en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Le Minotaure retourne s'assoir près de son compagnon et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

-D'ici à ce qu'on se rende compte qu'on est bloqués, on doit avoir trois bonnes heures devant nous » répond Queen tout en cachant la clef de la porte de sa chambre.


	40. Gui

**Gui**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NdA : Bonne année 2012 à tous ! :D Merci aussi à tous mes reviewers ! ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

« Tu pourrais au moins me dire pourquoi tu restes cloîtré dans tes appartements toute la journée ! »

Les bras obstinément croisés sur la poitrine, Kagaho réplique :

« Parce que vous avez eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre du gui à chaque porte du Palais, voilà pourquoi !

-Mais c'est une jolie tradition, proteste le Garuda. Tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser en me croisant dans les couloirs ?

-Et Pandore, tu y as pensé ? »


	41. Snow

**Snow**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Merci à tous mes reviewers ! ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de neige pour Noël, déclare soudain l'Anglais, pensif, tandis que lui et son amant se réchauffent près de la cheminée des appartements du Juge.

-J'aime pas la neige, répond Kanon. C'est froid, ça mouille et c'est éphémère.

-Moi j'adore ça, sourit Rhadamanthe. Insaisissable, belle, merveilleuse… Elle me fait penser à toi. »


	42. Gros dos

**Gros dos**

Personnages : Kagaho + Pomme

* * *

Tranquillement allongé sur son lit, Pomme sur ses genoux et ronronnant à qui mieux mieux, Kagaho a un sourire ravi. De sa chambre, il peut encore entendre les cris outrés que Ceshire pousse depuis près d'une heure.

« Brave fille » murmure l'Egyptien en gratouillant le menton de la jeune chatte, tout en imaginant la fureur du Catsith d'avoir été griffé par un de ses congénères.


	43. Mon seigneur

**Mon Seigneur…**

Personnages : Kanon + ?

Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)

* * *

« Non, mais c'est super gênant, fait le jeune homme en devenant rouge. J'ai horreur de ça.

-Il faut leur laisser du temps, tu comprends, soupire l'ex-Marina, devenu journal intime par procuration.

-Mais enfin, ils me confondent avec leur Seigneur !

-Et alors ? Tu devrais en profiter, Shun. Et franchement, ce serait plutôt à eux de se sentir mal : te confondre avec Hadès encore après tout ce temps… »


	44. Cadeau

**Cadeau**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Références : Secret (drabble 24) et Bricolage (drabble 37)

NdA : je ne pensais pas remettre de drabble aussi vite, mais grâce à Baella j'ai vu qu'effectivement j'avais dépassé les 200 reviews pour Enfers&Damnations ! *.* Un énorme merci pour être aussi fidèles à mes textes et laisser des petits mots toujours adorables, dédicace spéciale pour vous tous avec ce "Cadeau" ! :D

* * *

« Kanon, je peux te poser une question ? »

Le Marina acquiesce, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en contemplant son canard en plastique avec le regard émerveillé d'un gosse de 6 ans.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es tellement attaché à ce jouet de bain ? »

C'est vrai, il ne s'agit que d'un vulgaire truc jaune qui couine quand on appuie dessus… Et puis Rhadamanthe est aussi un peu jaloux : c'est lui qui devrait être dans les bras de Kanon quand il prend son bain, pas un jouet.

« Parce que c'est toi qui me l'a offert. »


	45. Stratégie

**Stratégie**

Personnages : Pandore + Saori

NdA : parce que c'est la période et que je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire... Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)

* * *

« Ma chère, vous avez bien fait de me prévenir, déclare Pandore avec un hochement de tête satisfait. Il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure.

-Je savais que nous nous comprendrions, approuve Saori avec un sourire. Dès que je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai tout de suite pensé à vous.

-J'en suis flattée, vraiment. Dire que nous avons tant de chose en commun ! »

Les deux femmes se jettent un regard complice, tandis que derrière elles Ceshire et Seiya croulent sous des sacs débordants de vêtements. Comment auraient-ils pu seulement prévoir que les soldes avaient commencé ?


	46. Malentendu

**Malentendu**

Personnages : Pharaon + Myu

NdA : merci à Goul pour sa participation à ce drabble =]

* * *

« Mets-y un peu plus de vigueur ! grogne Pharaon.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! ahane le Papillon. C'est la première fois que je fais ça !

-Attends, j'y suis presque… Ah, ça vient, encore un effort !

-J'en peux plus, lâche Myu en grinçant des dents. Dépêche-toi !

-Myu, plus tu me stresseras et plus je serai bloqué, maugrée le Sphinx.

-Depuis quand peut-on être bloqué pour ce genre de chose ? Je te jure…, soupire l'Autrichien.

-Cerbère, arrête de bouger ! Tu veux qu'on te l'enlève cette épine ou pas ? »


	47. Question de place

**Question de place**

Personnages : Hadès + Rune

NdA : dédicace à Baella qui m'a donné l'idée dans l'une de ses reviews =]

* * *

Dans la salle des doléances, Rune attend une réponse de son Seigneur, les yeux pleins d'espoir. Hadès finit par soupirer :

« Je sais que c'est un problème ennuyeux et récurrent, Rune. Mais tu es sûr de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus ? Un peu de tri, du recyclage…

-Du recyclage ? s'étrangle le Balrog.

-D'accord, pas de recyclage. Mais tout de même, je ne vais pas encore rajouter une aile à mon Palais parce que ta bibliothèque est pleine à craquer ! »


	48. Happy Valentine's Day

**Happy Valentine's Day**

Personnages : Valentine x Sylphide

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire et joyeuse saint Valentin mon amour ! »

Ce n'est pas que Valentine n'aime pas le 14 février, mais cette date représente trop de choses pour le commun des mortels –et des déjà morts. En particulier cette fête stupide et commerciale qui donne la désagréable impression de devoir absolument célébrer ce jour-là l'amour que deux personnes se portent. Ridicule. Surtout cette tendance à vouloir offrir des chocolats à son aimé.

En fait, ce que Valentine hait le plus dans cette fête, c'est de devoir cacher à Sylphide qu'il n'aime pas vraiment ça… le chocolat.


	49. Complot

**Complot**

Personnages : Hadès + Spectres

NdA : petit spécial pour les 1 an de cette série de drabbles... Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et pour suivre Enfers & Damnations, sans vous cette fic n'existerait pas ;)

* * *

Il se passe des choses bizarres aux Enfers. Hadès en est persuadé et est bien décidé à découvrir ce qui arrive à son royaume. Cela fait deux jours que ni Pandore ni Kagaho ne sont venus se plaindre l'un de l'autre, que la voix de Charon ne résonne plus, que le Palais est propre comme un sou neuf –ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis des mois, avec l'armée de chiens qui vadrouille quotidiennement dans le bâtiment-, que ses propres hommes se taisent à son approche. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas normal.

Jamais Hadès n'aurait pu prévoir que lorsqu'il entrerait dans la grande salle, des confettis exploseraient et que les Spectres hurleraient en cœur _joyeux anniversaire_.


	50. Métal

**Métal**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

NdA : dédicace à Talim76, car l'idée m'est venue d'une phrase de sa fiction « The Price of Freedom »… ^^

Merci à tous pour vos reviews pour le précédent drabble, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais... manque de temps -comment ça je me cherche des excuses ? Enjoy ! =]

* * *

« Mais enfin Rune ! Reviens ! » s'égosille en vain Minos du Griffon en poursuivant son amant dans les couloirs du Palais d'Hadès.

Mais le Balrog avance à grands pas colériques, des dossiers écrasés sous le bras, tandis que ses yeux fusillent tous ceux qui ont le malheur de croiser sa route. Jamais encore on avait vu le procureur dans une telle fureur…

« Puisque je te dis que je ne pensais pas à mal ! tente de nouveau le Juge.

-Pas à mal ? répète Rune en se retournant d'un bond. Que tu veuilles m'initier à des activités diverses et variées, soit. Mais prendre _ça_ comme excuse pour m'amener à un concert de métal, jamais ! »


	51. Rituel

**Rituel**

Personnages : Pharaon + Kagaho

NdA : un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews =]

* * *

Avant que Kagaho ne devienne un Spectre, Pharaon s'est senti seul. Heureusement, il a eu Cerbère pour lui tenir compagnie, mais le chien à trois têtes n'est pas très loquace, même s'il fabrique une quantité de bave digne du Guiness Book. Mais depuis que son compatriote est là, il peut enfin s'adonner à son plaisir en compagnie d'une autre personne capable de le partager et surtout de l'apprécier.

Le thé vert brûlant et très sucré.


	52. Trafic

**Trafic**

Personnages : Queen + Aphrodite

Merci à tous pour vos reviews =)

* * *

« Hors de question. Elles ont plus de valeur que ça, déclare le chevalier des Poissons. Après, si tu n'as pas assez, on peut s'arranger autrement… »

Queen fait la grimace. Aphrodite est un adversaire redoutable, aussi bien au combat qu'en négociations. Tout ça pour offrir à Gordon l'une des si belles roses du chevalier, que le Minotaure a avoué beaucoup aimer. Est-ce de sa faute à lui si les fleurs ne poussent pas aux Enfers ?


	53. Mythe

**Mythe**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NdA : merci à tous pour vos reviews =) Attention, la suite des parutions sera très aléatoire vu que je pars pour un tour de la France d'ici peu... Un mot aussi sur le drabble précédent : mea culpa, j'ai oublié que oui, des fleurs poussent aux Enfers... Merci Orphée. Disons les roses, alors ?

_Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Pourquoi le feu ? »

Le Bénou regarde son amant avec perplexité, sans comprendre le but de la question et encore moins la réponse attendue. Eaque hoche la tête et répète, avec assurance :

« Oui, pourquoi avoir choisi le feu pour attribut ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de propre à l'Egypte.

-Parce que le feu me ressemble » répond Kagaho qui ne s'étonne même plus des interrogations subites du Népalais.

Le Juge semble accepter l'explication et se replonge dans ses papiers, au grand bonheur de son compagnon. Et L'Egyptien se jure que jamais au grand jamais il ne dira à Eaque qu'il est extrêmement frileux.


	54. Glace

**Glace**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

NdA : un grand merci à tous pour vos reviews et encouragements :]

* * *

« Franchement, ça te tuerait d'avouer que j'ai eu une bonne idée ? Regarde, tout le monde s'éclate ! fait le Dragon des Mers avec un grand mouvement de bras. Depuis quand est-ce que les Spectres ne se sont pas autant amusés, hein ? Trop longtemps, c'est moi qui te le dis. Et en plus, même pas besoin de toucher au Cocyte ! »

Sans un mot, Rhadamanthe écoute son amant babiller. Il est évident que ses arguments se tiennent, mais… Comment est-ce qu'il va pouvoir annoncer à leur Seigneur que Kanon a demandé à Camus de fabriquer une patinoire au beau milieu des Enfers ?


	55. Horror Show

**Horror Show**

Personnages : Sylphide + Myu

NdA : petit coucou depuis le bord de mer ; merci très sincèrement à tous pour vos formidables reviews, elles me touchent énormément et c'est aussi grâce à vous que je garde le moral, et ça, ça vaut bien un drabble pour commencer la semaine ;) Et ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril :p

* * *

« Franchement, je me serais attendu à mieux, soupire le Belge avec déception.

-Quel manque d'imagination, approuve son camarade. Ça se voit qu'ils ne s'y connaissent absolument pas en matière d'âmes. Leur représentation était grotesque.

-Si ce n'était que ça ! Tout était nul. Le scénario, les acteurs…

-Je suis de ton avis. Les humains ne savent pas faire de bons films d'horreur. »


	56. Mexicane Syndicate

**Mexicane Syndicate**

Personnages : Juges + Pandore

NdA : titre outrageusement emprunté à Indochine, mais il collait bien avec ce drabble… Apologize. De plus il me semble que l'idée a déjà été utilisée, mais comme je n'ai pas pu retrouver la source, je m'excuse platement si c'est effectivement le cas, le but n'était pas de faire du plagiat.

* * *

« QUOI ? » hurle la sœur du dieu des Enfers.

En face d'elle, Minos, Eaque et Rhadamanthe grimacent discrètement : la jeune femme a une voix qui a une fâcheuse tendance à monter dans les aigus dès qu'elle se met en colère, ce qui arrive malheureusement très souvent.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, tente le Griffon.

-Pas très grave ? répète Pandore, excédée. Que les Spectres aient envie de vacances et de divertissements quelconques, soit. Je peux le comprendre. Mais qu'ils veulent mettre en place un syndicat, c'est hors de question ! »

Les trois Juges se contemplent et hochent la tête de concert : ils attendront un peu avant de lui dire qu'ils veulent aussi le système des trente-cinq heures.


	57. La vengeance est un plat

**La vengeance est un plat…**

Personnages : Minos + Eaque

NdA : merci à tous pour vos reviews, je n'ai pas le temps d'y répondre pour le moment mais elles me touchent toujours autant ;) Enjoy !

* * *

« Il aurait quand même pu éviter de nous ridiculiser à ce point ! grogne méchamment le Griffon.

-On peut au moins le remercier d'être venu nous tirer de là, rétorque le Népalais en secouant la tête. Qui aurait pensé qu'on serait arrêtés en pleine ville par des policiers pour nous demander des papiers d'identité ?

-Peut-être, mais de là à dire qu'on est mentalement instables et qu'il est notre tuteur, je trouve que Rhadamanthe est gonflé ! »


	58. Erreur de manipulation

**Erreur de manipulation**

Personnages : Gordon x Queen

* * *

Sans un mot, l'Alraune sort bandages et pansements tandis que son compagnon, penaud, baisse la tête. Il n'aime pas savoir Queen fâché, et là il s'agit d'un véritable euphémisme.

« Je suis désolé…

-Il fallait y penser avant, rétorque sèchement l'Allemand. Je sais bien que tu voulais me faire plaisir, mais quand on ne sait pas se servir d'un four, on n'essaye pas de préparer des cookies. »


	59. Rigueur scientifique

**Rigueur scientifique**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

NdA : merci sincèrement à tous pour vos reviews, pensée amicale à manganiark à qui je ne peux répondre directement ;)

* * *

« Kanon ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

L'ancien Marina vient de débouler dans le bureau de son Juge, tremblant de colère et tenant un magazine à la main, dont le titre évocateur est _The Sunday Scientist*_. Il le secoue devant les yeux de son amant et s'écrie, outré :

« Tu m'avais dit que c'était une revue digne d'intérêt !

-Effectivement.

-Eh bien moi je dis que ce ne sont que des menteurs, des barbares, des hypocrites, des…

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Ils osent dire que les dragons n'existent pas ! »

* * *

*Le scientifique du dimanche


	60. Gastronomie

**Gastronomie **

Personnages : Spectres

NDA : mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir posté de drabbles depuis un moment ; mais entre mes trajets et les ordinateurs de la prépa qui marchaient pas, je n'ai pas pu. Réparation faite ! ;)

Et pour ceux qui suivent mes différentes fics, la suite de Mafia Blue II paraîtra le 16 juin si tout va bien. C'est plus tard que ce que j'avais d'abord pensé, mais en échange ce sera un gros chapitre ;)

xxx

* * *

« Et tu dis que c'est le plat le plus en vogue de la surface ? demande Valentine, sceptique.

-Je t'assure ! Il y a des restaurants partout qui ne proposent que ça ! C'est le nec plus ultra de la cuisine moderne, j'en ai eu la preuve ! Tout le monde en raffole ! répond Myu avec enthousiasme.

-Pourtant ça ne semble pas très comestible…, rétorque Pharaon.

-Personnellement, je préfère avoir ça dans mon assiette que des escargots persillés, déclare Sylphide, qui garde un souvenir traumatisant de son unique visite en France.

-Et comment tu as dit que ça s'appelait déjà ?

-Un hamburger. »


	61. Acupuncture

**Acupuncture**

Personnages : Kagaho + Dokho

NdA : merci à tous très sincèrement pour vos reviews ; petit mot particulier à SOSO : merci d'avoir franchi le pas de la review, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de "rencontrer" de nouveaux lecteurs ;) Bises à tous~

* * *

« Si j'avais su qu'un jour tu aurais besoin de moi pour un tel problème… » se moque le Chinois tout en mettant en place les aiguilles.

Allongé sur le lit, Kagaho grince des dents. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du faire appel à son ancien ennemi. Il n'aurait pas dû écouter Eaque...

« Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas faire de commentaire, grogne-t-il en réponse.

-Estime-toi heureux que je ne te demande pas ce que tu étais en train de faire lorsque tu t'es coincé le dos ! »


	62. Code crypté

**Code crypté**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

Merci à tous pour vos reviews et désolée pour l'attente ; ayant eu successivement 2 virus qui m'ont bousillé plus ou moins tous mes fichiers et après avoir joué les Rambo-girls pour les sauver et retaper ceux qui n'ont pas survécu à ce désastre, voilà enfin la suite. En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

Dédicace à Talim76, merci pour ta gentillesse =)

* * *

Stoïque, le Juge ne dit rien lorsqu'il croise le regard sévère de Pandore, qui quitte son tribunal à grands pas colériques. A ses côtés, Valentine et Sylphide répriment péniblement un fou-rire.

C'est que depuis quelques temps, la petite sœur adorée de leur Seigneur a remarqué que Kanon envoie des petits mots à son amant alors qu'il est au travail et s'est fait un devoir de les intercepter. Lorsqu'il l'a appris, le Grec a trouvé la parade idéale : un code secret que la Prêtresse ne puisse pas déchiffrer.

L'Anglais a été un peu sceptique lorsque son cher et tendre lui a exposé son idée, mais après coup, il est bien obligé de reconnaître les avantages du langage SMS.


	63. Informatique divine

**Informatique divine**

Personnages : Hypnos x Thanatos

NdA : j'ai bien reçu toutes vos reviews, merci beaucoup et mes excuses pour ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde... Enjoy !

* * *

« Internet n'est qu'une gigantesque banque de données. Tu peux aller y chercher toutes les informations que tu veux, fait Hypnos avec enthousiasme.

-Pourquoi faire ? On est des dieux, s'entête Thanatos.

-C'est enrichissant de voir les choses du point de vue des mortels, je t'assure, répond son jumeau. Donc tu cliques ici, tu tapes les mots de ta recherche, tu fais entrée et internet te trouve des réponses. »

Thanatos regarde faire son frère qui manipule l'ordinateur du bureau de tabac avec dextérité, une moue ennuyée au visage.

« Rappelle-moi déjà ce que c'est, ce truc qui bouge à l'écran ?

-C'est la souris, Thana'. »


	64. Indécence

**Indécence**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NdA : comme indiqué sur mon profil ffnet, je vais publier mes drabbles toutes les semaines dans la mesure du possible. Merci à tous mes reviewers, de même qu'à ceux à qui je ne peux pas répondre ;) Enjoy !

* * *

« Je peux savoir comment Minos a réussi à persuader notre Seigneur de faire installer des douches dans chaque chambre ? demande Kagaho à son amant, perplexe, en contemplant la salle de bain toute neuve de ses appartements.

-Tu sais certainement que mon cher collègue adore se faire bichonner par son procureur ? explique Eaque avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Alors il s'est arrangé pour être accusé d'exhibitionnisme par Pandore. »


	65. Croisière en amoureux

**Croisière en amoureux**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

Merci à tous pour vos reviews :] Enjoy !

* * *

« Mais tu aurais dû me le dire ! balbutie le Grec en se tordant les mains. J'aurais compris, Rhada ! »

Silencieux, Rhadamanthe fixe l'horizon, le vent du large cinglant son visage. Une vague plus haute que les autres le fait déglutir et il sent son estomac faire des bonds de concert avec le bateau sur lequel son amant et lui ont embarqué quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Je te jure Kanon, réussit-il à marmonner, que je ne savais pas que j'étais sujet au mal de mer. »


	66. Déjeuner entre amis

**Déjeuner entre amis**

Personnages : Spectres

Par Hadès, je suis impardonnable... Plus de 15 jours sans poster un seul drabble, je suis confuse T_T Mes plus sincères excuses, et voilà -enfin- la suite !

* * *

« C'est quand même nul, soupire Sylphide. Dire qu'on avait tout prévu !

-C'est vrai, approuve Myu en hochant la tête. Les sièges de camping, les couverts…

-Les saucisses, les chips, complète Pharaon avec un air presque triste.

-Et tous nos efforts réduits à néant ! reprend le Belge avec un ton dramatique.

-On attendait ça depuis tellement longtemps…, soupire le Papillon.

-On avait même posé notre journée, chuchote le Sphinx.

-C'est bon, je vais vous l'allumer votre barbecue » grogne Kagaho.


	67. Tache

**Tache**

Personnages : Myu x Pharaon

* * *

« Franchement, tu exagères, grommelle le Papillon.

-Je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas me faire une scène à cause de ça ?

-Parfaitement ! Queen et Sylphide n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui t'obliges à porter ce foulard alors qu'on est en pleine canicule.

-Et tu voudrais quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu ne leur dirais pas tout simplement la vérité ? »

Myu reste songeur et secoue la tête : jamais il n'oserait montrer au grand jour le gigantesque suçon que Pharaon lui a fait dans le cou.


	68. Sacrifice

**Sacrifice**

Personnages : Sylphide x Valentine

NdA : merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Prochain drabble en fin de semaine prochaine, je pars m'aérer le cerveau pendant quelques jours~ _Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Sylphide, ne fais pas ça !

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, Val, répond le Belge avec une voix grave. Il faut que l'un de nous puisse s'en sortir.

-Mais…, balbutie la Harpie. Syl', je t'en prie !

-Continue sans moi, Val » soupire Sylphide.

Valentine, excédé, finit par s'écrier :

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu as mis des mois pour atteindre le niveau 50 de ce putain de jeu, c'est pas pour faire mourir ton personnage maintenant ! »


	69. Communication

**Communication**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NdA : un immense, gigantissime merci à tous pour vos reviews du drabble précédent ! Visiblement, il a fait l'unanimité ! x)

* * *

Depuis quelques temps, quelque chose taraude le Garuda. Quelque chose en rapport avec son impétueux amant, qui est en ce moment même calfeutré contre lui. Mais seulement, comment en parler sans le vexer ? Comment trouver les bons mots ?

« Il y a un problème ? demande obligeamment Kagaho en sentant que son Népalais voudrait lui dire quelque chose.

-Heu… C'est… délicat, tente vaguement Eaque.

-Je t'écoute.

-Hum, eh bien… Tu parles souvent pendant l'amour et… Pas que ça me dérange, au contraire ! Mais… Je ne parle pas arabe. »


	70. Bains publics

**Bains publics**

Personnages : Valentine x Sylphide

NdA : merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Une pensée pour Alexis, Mina et Saint Angel (tu sais, tu n'as aucune obligation de reviewer, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça ^^ ) à qui je ne peux répondre directement ;)

* * *

Depuis que les Spectres possèdent leur propre salle de bain, plus personne n'utilise les anciens thermes des Enfers. C'est pourquoi Valentine est certain de ne pas être dérangé pendant qu'il se délassera tranquillement dans le gigantesque bain.

Ce n'est qu'en voulant en ressortir qu'il se souvient de la raison pour laquelle il n'y allait plus.

« Sylphide, rends-moi immédiatement ma serviette ! »


	71. Training partner

**Training partner**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

NdA : merci à tous pour vos messages, et désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu ! Petite info également : pas de drabble la semaine prochaine ni peut-être celle d'après, car vu que je déménage je ne sais si j'aurais déjà internet ou pas. Bref, enjoy ! :)

* * *

Il le sait, pourtant, après des siècles passés à ses côtés en temps que procureur, que tout ce que dit Minos a un double sens. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça que le Griffon manipule le mieux les gens. Rune a l'habitude et est devenu plutôt doué pour déceler le sens caché des paroles du Juge.

Mais jamais au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'accepter de devenir son partenaire d'entraînement impliquait aussi de devenir celui au lit.


	72. Effets secondaires

**Effets secondaires**

Personnages : Hypnos x Thanatos

NdA : merci à tous pour vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas y avoir répondu mais je les ai toutes lues avec plaisir. La publication des drabbles reprend du service chaque semaine ;) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Depuis des millénaires, Hypnos a toujours eu droit à plus d'égards que son frère. Parce qu'il est calme et posé, tout du moins la plupart du temps. Thanatos, lui, est une pile électrique, quoiqu'il n'apprécierait pas la comparaison. Toujours à bouger, parler, s'agacer, quand son jumeau lit, étudie, pense.

Mais il y a et aura toujours un domaine où Thanatos réussit à évincer Hypnos : lui sait tenir l'alcool.


	73. Lyrisme

**Lyrisme**

Personnages : Pharaon + Hadès

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que je n'ai oublié personne dans les réponses -on va dire que je suis juste un peu débordée en ce moment... Enjoy !

* * *

« Mon Seigneur, vois ai-je déjà déçu ? demande le Spectre d'une voix tremblante.

-Bien sûr que non, répond le dieu, perplexe.

-Vous n'aimez plus ma musique ?

-Pharaon, le son de ta lyre est magnifique et je ne saurai m'en passer, déclare Hadès.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'Orphée est toujours ici ? »


	74. Jalousie

**Jalousie**

Personnages : Rune x Minos

NdA : je sais pas vous, mais le Lundi soir, je me sens toujours un peu déprimée... Heureusement que Minos et Rune sont là ! x) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Ecoute Minos, je sais que tu es un amant très possessif, et ça ne me dérange pas. D'un côté ça veut dire que tu tiens à moi. Mais là, ça tourne au ridicule, soupire le Balrog.

-Mais Rune ! Tu passes plus de temps avec eux qu'avec moi ! se plaint le Juge.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui me délègue tout son travail ? Si tu en as assez que je passe ma journée avec _tes_ dossiers, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. »


	75. De l'intérêt des inventions humaines

**De l'intérêt des inventions humaines**

Personnages : Hypnos x Thanatos

NdA : je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews cette fois-ci encore ; je suis (légèrement) débordée. Mais je les ai toutes lues avec un grand plaisir, merci à tous et enjoy !

* * *

Cela fait des heures que Thanatos subit les foudres verbales de son frère, à cause d'une erreur de manipulation de sa part qui a malencontreusement détruit une partie de la bibliothèque d'Hypnos. Or les livres d'Hypnos sont sacrés, et depuis Thanatos doit supporter la colère que son jumeau. Certes, il est désolé. Mais ce ne sont que des livres. Finalement, stoïque, il déclare avec un calme à toute épreuve :

« Je t'aime, Hypnos. »

Ce dernier, pris de court, balbutie quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner sans un mot. Jamais la Mort n'aurait pensé que ce truc vu à la télé pourrait lui être utile un jour.

* * *

NdA-bis : oui, je parle bien de Scènes de Ménage. J'adore les deux vieux... :]


	76. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams**

Personnages : Kagaho + ?

NdA : je suis vraiment terriblement désolée pour ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je les ai toutes lues et elles sont géniales, continuez comme ça ! :D Plus sérieusement, je suis légèrement débordée -comme d'habitude, je sais. Bref, merci à tous, et _enjoy _!

* * *

Dans la pénombre qui a atteint la pièce, Kagaho s'est endormi, épuisé par sa journée. Sa tête est calée contre le dossier du siège, et il a un air détendu qui change radicalement son visage. Un sourire étire les lèvres du jeune homme lorsqu'il voit l'Egyptien dans une telle attitude, qui ne lui ressemble pas.

« Tu es encore debout petit frère ? souffle soudain le Bénou, à moitié réveillé.

-Je pars me coucher, rendors-toi. »

Kagaho replonge dans le monde des rêves, tandis qu'Hadès s'éloigne à pas feutrés.


	77. Bouh !

**Bouh !**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

NdA : drabble écrit en catastrophe i minutes, spécial Halloween quoi ;] Merci à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne dans les réponses. Enjoy !

* * *

Comme tous les 31 octobre au soir, des hurlements de Spectres retentissent depuis la grande salle où le repas composé de citrouilles diverses et variées a été servi. Les surplis ont été troqués pour des draps troués et tâchés de sang récupérés par des collègues lors de la dernière Guerre Sainte, des maquillages douteux de vampires à tendances zombie ainsi que des paniers remplis de bonbons en tous genres. En clair, Halloween dans toute sa splendeur, et fête d'anniversaire de Rhadamanthe de la Whyvern. Mais comme chaque année, l'Anglais remercie à peine ses camarades et tire une tête de vingt mètres. Finalement, il quitte la salle sans attendre son amant, qui reste entouré des camarades perplexes du Juge. Et visiblement, une explication s'impose.

« Parce qu'après des siècles passés à ses côtés, vous savez toujours pas qu'il est allergique aux cucurbitacées ? »


	78. Ce qu'on ne saura jamais

**Ce qu'on ne saura jamais**

Personnages : dieux

NdA : bonsoir à tous ! Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas avoir publié récemment, je suis extrêmement prise par les cours et les devoirs, mais je n'oublie rien, surtout pas vos super reviews qui me sont allées droit au coeur, comme toujours ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et à très bientôt ;)

* * *

Par définition, les dieux sont égoïstes. Ils sont aussi cruels si ça peut leur permettre d'atteindre le but quelconque qu'ils se sont fixés. Et puis, généralement, ils aiment être craints, que ce soit du commun des mortels ou de leurs confrères.

C'est pour ça que nul ne saura jamais que Thanatos ne peut pas dormir sans avoir son frère à côté de lui, qu'Hypnos est extrêmement sensible au niveau de la base des oreilles et qu'Hadès demande régulièrement à Pharaon de lui jouer une berceuse à la lyre le soir.


	79. Si j'avais su

**Si j'avais su…**

Personnages : Hadès + Kagaho

NdA : ça devient une très mauvaise habitude, mais je suis désolée de n'avoir répondu à aucune review ; les excuses habituelles : le boulot, tout ça... Mais continuez, elles sont géniales et me font toujours aussi plaisir :)

* * *

Pour une fois, le dieu des Enfers a décidé d'aller faire un tour sur Terre, seul. Mais visiblement l'idée n'était pas bonne, car à son retour, il est d'une humeur massacrante. Et comme tout le monde sait que le Bénou est son Spectre favori, c'est Kagaho qui est chargé d'aller voir ce qui tracasse le Seigneur du monde d'en bas.

« Ce n'est rien, Kagaho, répond Hadès à la question de l'Egyptien. J'ai juste réalisé que si j'avais eu un GPS, je n'aurais sans doute pas eu à attendre des années de voir Athéna réapparaître pour l'enlever. »


	80. Secourisme

**Secourisme**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NdA : bonsoir à tous ! Merci pour vos gentils commentaires auxquels je n'ai encore une fois pas eu le temps de répondre, je suis totalement débordée... D'où l'absence de chapitre de Mafia Blue II pour le mois de novembre, je suis confuse. Mais j'essayerai de poster le "manquant" d'ici décembre-janvier en plus des chapitres normalement prévus ;) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Allongé par terre, l'Egyptien sent le souffle de son amant contre sa bouche. Le cœur battant, il plonge son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, qui a un petit sourire. Un sourire que Kagaho connaît bien. Trop bien. Sceptique, il déclare soudain, fronçant les sourcils :

« Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas demandé à faire ce stage de premiers secours uniquement pour pouvoir m'embrasser en public ? »


	81. Machination

**Machination**

Personnages : Hadès + Pandore

NdA : motivée à poster malgré l'heure tardive -ou au contraire très matinale, selon le point de vue...- après avoir été mater un peu Le Hobbit ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews auxquelles je n'ai encore une fois pas eu le temps de répondre, j'en suis désolée, mais elles m'ont toutes énormément touchées, merci ! _Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Puisque je te dis qu'il le fait exprès ! s'égosille la jeune femme avec une voix suraigüe.

-Voyons, ton accusation est ridicule, rétorque le plus calmement possible le dieu des Enfers. Certes, il ne t'aime pas, mais c'est réciproque je crois, non ? En tout cas de là à accuser Kagaho d'avoir dressé Pomme à venir faire ses griffes sur tes robes, je trouve que tu es gonflée. »


	82. Grain de sable

**Grain de sable**

Personnages : Hadès + Athéna

NdA : Hey ! J'ai l'impression que ça devient une sale habitude, mais désolée pour le retard... Pas d'internet pendant une semaine -Noël chez mes grands-parents en somme :p Mais j'ai néanmoins quelques textes dans mon disque dur qui devraient me faire pardonner. J'ai par ailleurs une question : est-ce que certain(e)s d'entre vous, chers lecteurs (trices), seraient intéressé(e)s par une petite fic sur Wolf's Rain ? Histoire de savoir si je la poste sur le site ou non... ^^

Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! Et bonne année en avance ! :D

* * *

« Donc si je récapitule, Kanon vient pour Rhadamanthe ; Saga a tenu à suivre son jumeau ; Ayoros voulait rester avec son ami et Aiolia ne voulait pas quitter son frère. De leur côté, Deathmask, Shura et Aphrodite sont venus pour passer quelques jours tranquilles loin de ton Sanctuaire. Camus veut profiter de la bibliothèque de Rune, Milo étant bien sûr dans ses bagages. Dokho souhaitait prendre des nouvelles de Kagaho, Shion, Mu et Kiki étant compris dans le lot. Quant à eux, Aldébaran et Shaka sont venus se ressourcer, je cite. Et tu es évidemment passée prendre des nouvelles, suivie par tes Chevaliers Divins, j'ai nommé le quatuor infernal et l'éternel solitaire. J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

-Allons mon oncle, si ç'avait été Rhadamanthe qui était venu au Sanctuaire, jamais je n'aurais pu héberger tous tes Spectres. Au moins, je t'évite de faire un choix difficile parmi tes hommes. »


	83. Revanche

**Revanche**

Personnages : Hadès + Athéna

NdA : Hey ! Bonne année à tous ! :D Et pour bien la démarrer, quoi de mieux qu'un drabble ? :p Dédicace à Chrystel Malfoy-Potter qui me l'a demandé ; il s'agit de la suite du drabble précédent "Grain de sable". _Enjoy_ !

* * *

La déesse de la Guerre et de la Sagesse, avisant la pagaille monumentale qui s'étale devant ses yeux, se dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de garder ses piques pour elle. Car Hadès n'est pas seulement dieu des Enfers, il est aussi très revanchard. Et avoir face à elle les tentes et sacs de couchages des Spectres, de son oncle et des dieux jumeaux ne fait que renforcer cette impression.

« Allons ma chère nièce, une nouvelle année se doit d'être fêtée entre amis, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Hadès de toutes ses dents.

Pourquoi diable lui a-t-elle parlé de cette fête humaine fêtée tous les 1ers du mois de Janvier ?


	84. What's on ?

**What's on ?**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

NdA : désolée pour le retard, pas mal de contrariétés en ce moment. Merci à tous pour vos reviews :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Penché sur son bureau, les yeux plissés et la lampe braquée sur les papiers amoncelés, Minos semble profondément impliqué dans son travail. Rune, entré silencieusement, hausse un sourcil en le regardant aussi plongé dans sa lecture, un peu perplexe : le Griffon, travailler ?

« Tu sais Minos, peut-être que tu devrais suivre les conseils de cette ophtalmologiste et te faire faire une paire de lunettes. »


	85. Non mais une fois !

**Non mais une fois !**

Personnages : Valentine + Camus

NdA : merci à tous pour vos supers messages ; manque de temps pour répondre mais ça m'a fait très plaisir, comme toujours ! :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? » demande la Harpie sitôt que le Français est sorti des appartements de Sylphide.

Avec un soupir, le Verseau se masse les tempes : dire que Kanon est venu le chercher en catastrophe à la demande expresse de Rhadamanthe parce que, après une prise de bec avec son amant, les paroles du Belge sont devenues incompréhensibles. Une histoire qui va bien faire rire Milo quand il lui aura expliqué le fondement du problème.

« Dites-moi Valentine, répond tranquillement le Chevalier. Quel était le sujet de votre dispute ? »

Le Spectre écarquille les yeux, stupéfait, avant de s'élancer vers la porte et de crier au travers du bois :

« D'accord Sylphide, je ne dirai plus jamais que les Belges n'ont pas d'accent ! »


	86. Occupation mortelle

**Occupation mortelle**

Personnages : Hypnos x Thanatos

NdA : un immense merci à tous car Enfers & Damnations vient de passer le cap des 500 reviews ! Merci d'ailleurs à **queen of beyblade** de me l'avoir fait remarquer... :p Vous êtes formidables, et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à vos commentaires (sessions d'examens à la chaîne, je vais y laisser ma santé à ce rythme...) mais je les lis tous avec un immense plaisir : ça m'aide vraiment à tenir. Love & respect, comme dirait Nicolas Sirkis -et rien n'est plus vrai. _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Assis -ou plutôt avachi- dans un fauteuil en face de son jumeau, Thanatos a le regard vague et un air franchement déprimé sur le visage. A tel point qu'Hypnos interrompt sa lecture et demande :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Je sais pas. C'est comme si j'avais envie de faire quelque chose mais que je ne savais pas quoi. Tu sais ce que j'ai ?

-Je suis fier de toi, Thanatos. Tu ressens enfin une émotion réservée aux mortels. Simplement, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu choisirais l'ennui. »


	87. SEX

**S.E.X.**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

NdA : salut les aminches :) J'espère avoir répondu à toutes vos reviews, mais si jamais ce n'est pas le cas, je m'en excuse ! En tout cas merci à tous, ça me touche toujours autant ^^ Un nouveau drabble pour commencer la semaine, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Avec effarement, Rune dévisage son amant, qui a un sourire très fier et qui attend visiblement une réponse positive de sa part. Car évidemment, il n'a pas pensé que son secrétaire puisse dire non. Alors certes, le Balrog est prêt à faire pas mal de concessions pour son compagnon, dont lui permettre de réaliser certains fantasmes –après tout, la connaissance n'a pas de limites. Mais coucher sur le bureau de Pandore… !


	88. Catastrophe

**Catastrophe**

Personnages : Hadès + Juges

NdA : Hey :) Mes excuses pour n'avoir répondu -encore me direz-vous- à aucune de vos reviews, partiels oblige. Mais maintenant que j'ai droit à 2 semaines de repos (de révisions, de ménage, de lessive, de...), je vais pouvoir m'atteler à la suite de Mafia Blue II ! :D _Enjoy_ ;)

* * *

« Mon Seigneur, nous avons un grave problème, commence Rhadamanthe, soutenu par des hochements de tête vigoureux de la part de ses collègues.

-De quel genre ? soupire le dieu. Ma nièce a encore décidé de venir décorer les Enfers avec Pandore ? »

Mais même à cette évocation, ni Minos, ni Eaque ne ricanent, démontrant le sérieux de la situation. Tout ouïe, Hadès se redresse dans son fauteuil et attend que l'un d'eux se décide à reprendre la parole. C'est Eaque qui se lance, après avoir reçu un très discret coup de coude dans les côtes de la part du Griffon :

« Mon Seigneur, la cafetière est en panne. »


	89. Greenleaf

**Greenleaf**

Personnages : Thanatos x Hypnos

NdA : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Normalement j'y ai répondu, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne ;) Si c'est le cas, mes plus plates excuses ! Un mot pour le chapitre 15 de Mafia Blue II : la moitié est rédigée, j'espère pouvoir le finir avant la fin de mes vacances -c'est à dire dans 4 jours ! :o Vais-je y arriver ? Suspense... Réponse sous peu ;) Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Dans la vie, il y a certaines choses qui sont immuables. Comme la stupidité des humains ou leur mort, par exemple. Ou alors le dédain de Thanatos pour tout ce qui touche aux inventions des mortels. Seulement ça, c'était avant qu'Hypnos ne lui fasse visionner le Seigneur des Anneaux.

* * *

_Note :_ En français, le beau Legolas se nomme Vertefeuille ; en anglais c'est Greenleaf ;)


	90. Allium

**Allium**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe x Kanon

NDA : je suis terriblement désolée pour avoir autant tardé à poster la suite de mes drabbles ; trop de travail tue le travail... J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil, un verre de whisky à la main, Rhadamanthe bénit son amant qui a exceptionnellement proposé de s'occuper du repas. Après une journée exaspérante passée à supporter Pandore et ses cris, Minos et ses idées tordues, Eaque et ses sous-entendus sur ses nuits avec Kagaho, ou encore Zélos et ses lamentations inintéressantes, il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux.

Un reniflement un peu pathétique le sort soudain de ses pensées, et l'esprit de l'Anglais ne se focalise plus que sur une seule chose : Kanon pleure. D'un bond, il le rejoint à la petite kitchenette. Un couteau à la main, un mouchoir dans l'autre, les yeux mouillés. Et, posé près de l'évier, un oignon.

* * *

Note : allium est un genre qui regroupe des plantes telles que l'oignon, le poireau, l'ail ou la ciboulette.


	91. What the Hell ?

**What the hell ?**

Personnages : Hadès + Pandore + Athéna

NDA : eh oui, déjà un autre drabble ! Vos reviews pour le précédent m'ont tellement fait plaisir que je me suis dit que c'était la moindre des choses que de vous remercier avec un nouveau chapitre ;) _Enjoy_ et encore merci à tous !

* * *

En tant que dieu des Enfers, Hadès est habitué à voir quantité de choses pas forcément très agréables. Après des siècles passés à les côtoyer plus ou moins régulièrement, il sait aussi que les membres de sa famille sont loin de posséder toute la sagesse dont on les affuble. A force, il s'est fait aux diverses surprises désagréables qu'ils ont en réserve. Mais là…

« Ma chère Pandore, je peux savoir ce que _c'est_ ? »

Et la jeune femme d'avoir un sourire complice avec Athéna, avant de répondre :

« Une merveilleuse idée, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, seuls les Enfers réunissent en même temps glace, désert, torrents de lave, forêt, fleuve. C'aurait été dommage de laisser passer une occasion pareille ! »

Abattu, Hadès ne peut que regarder ses Spectres s'activer à construire des bungalows pour touristes.


	92. Education

**Education**

Personnages : Minos x Rune

Référence : Ballade à la Lune

NDA : un immense merci à tous pour vos reviews ; je crois en avoir oublié pas mal pour les réponses, mais le coeur y était -pas sûre que vous ayez vu la différence mais bon... :p _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Suite à un accord passé avec Aphrodite, déesse de l'amour, le Balrog a droit aux visites régulières d'Ariane aux Enfers, au grand plaisir de Minos qui adore regarder son procureur s'occuper d'elle. Après tout, la fillette est un peu comme leur enfant à tous les deux, et avoir ainsi un lien plus profond avec son amant lui plait énormément. D'ailleurs en parlant des concernés, les voilà qui entrent dans son bureau.

« Minos, tu te souviens du jour où je t'ai dit que l'éducation ça se faisait à deux ? demande le jeune homme.

-Evidemment.

-Je te la confie. A tout à l'heure. »

Perplexe, le Griffon observe Ariane trottiner vers lui et lui déclarer avec un air candide adorable :

« Papa m'a dit de te demander comment on fait les bébés. »


	93. Moi, peur ? Même pas vrai

**Moi, peur ? Même pas vrai…**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NDA : merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir ! :) Petit mot à propos du chapitre 15 de Mafia Blue II -qui a près de 3 mois de retard, gloups !- : il a bien avancé, et contient pas mal de révélations... :p Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Tranquillement allongé sur le lit du Bénou, les deux amants se câlinent tendrement, sans se presser. Pour une fois qu'ils ont du temps devant eux, ils ne vont pas s'en priver. Eaque plonge son regard dans celui de l'Egyptien, qui lui sourit doucement. Cette scène parfaite est malheureusement interrompue par un cri strident.

« Je crois que c'était Pandore, commente Kagaho.

-Effectivement. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui lui arrive _encore_…

-Rien de grave, sourit le Bénou avec un air satisfait. J'ai juste appris à Pomme à ramener ses trouvailles chez elle. Tu savais que Pandore avait la phobie des taupes ? »


	94. Déclaration

**Déclaration**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NDA : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! :D Contente de savoir que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir un soucis avec Pandore, je suis rassurée ! :3 Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Le Népalais s'est longtemps demandé comment faire sa déclaration à Kagaho. Après tout, l'Egyptien n'a pas usurpé sa réputation d'insensible, mais il cumule aussi celles de colérique et de violent. Un trio de choc qui n'est pas pour rassurer le Juge, mais un Garuda est un Garuda et ne se laisse pas intimider par un Bénou.

C'est ainsi qu'Eaque s'est présenté face au jeune homme, bien décidé à lui révéler ses sentiments. Seulement, tout son beau discours a disparu dans les prunelles de son compagnon et il ne peut que bafouiller un _je t'aime_ pas très convainquant.

« Ne t'attends pas à ce que je te dise la même chose sur-le-champ. »

Ravi, le Népalais esquisse un sourire : si ce n'est pas pour maintenant, il n'a qu'à être patient.


	95. Ice

**Ice**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

NDA : eh oui, de retour, enfin ! (?) Je m'excuse du peu de parutions -haha, quel euphémisme exquis- mais travail scolaire oblige, je suis plongée dans mes études. En attendant, _enjoy_ ! Et merci à tous pour vos reviews !

* * *

Appuyé sur le rebord de la fenêtre du bureau du Juge, Kagaho regarde fixement l'extérieur sans un mot, un air mélancolique au visage. Finalement, le Garuda se rapproche de lui et le prend dans ses bras, avant de demander à voix basse :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-J'aimerais bien savoir à quoi ça ressemble, la neige. »


	96. Incontrôlable

**Incontrôlable **

Personnages : Valentine x Sylphide

NDA : bonjour à tous ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup et ça me fait énormément plaisir de voir que vous suivez toujours mes textes malgré un rythme de parution plutôt changeant... Je tiens à vous rassurer à ce propos : dès juillet, elles devraient reprendre normalement ;) Merci pour votre compréhension :p

Ensuite, une réponse à **Kaly** concernant le drabble précédent : je n'ai -sans doute à tort- jamais lu aucun texte de Junsui no hoshi, ce ne sont donc que des coïncidences. Malgré tout, merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, et si jamais il/elle passe par ici, je m'excuse si mécontentement il y a eu. Je ne supporte pas le plagiat, et si l'auteur me le demande, j'enlèverai ces drabbles.

Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Tous aux Enfers savent que Valentine et Sylphide filent le parfait amour –enfin pas si parfait, puisqu'un matin Sylphide arbore un magnifique œil au beurre noir et que Valentine ne cesse de le poursuivre pour s'excuser platement auprès de son compagnon. Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard que Rune finit par expliquer au Griffon ce qui s'est réellement passé.

Comment le Basilic aurait-il pu prévoir que son amant était chatouilleux au point d'avoir des réactions incontrôlées alors qu'il était en train de lui embrasser le pied ?


	97. GMM

**GMM**

Personnages : Juges

NDA : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! A cause de mes examens, je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à aucun d'entre vous, mais elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir ;) Et maintenant que je suis en vacances, le rythme devrait reprendre à peu près normalement, le temps que je me remette à écrire convenablement ! :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Les cris résonnent, les mains sont levées, l'index et l'auriculaire pointant au ciel unanimement. Les trois Juges passent totalement inaperçus –ou presque, car ils ont eu droit à des sourires gigantesques et des « Super vos tenues ! » totalement aberrants.

« Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'ici on serait comme chez nous ! sourit Minos.

-Certes, mais je doute que notre Seigneur soit tout à fait du même avis quant à ton idée de camouflage…, rétorque Rhadamanthe en haussant un sourcil.

-Allez, fais pas la tête ! gronde Eaque. Tu devrais me remercier pour avoir réussi à avoir ces billets.

-Que tu as soutirés à un mort en échange de quelques jours de vie en plus, rétorque l'Anglais avec désapprobation.

-Ce n'est qu'un détail, maintenant amuse-toi ! »

Et la Wyverne de se jurer de ne plus jamais accompagner ses deux camarades à un festival de métal.

* * *

Note de fin : GMM est l'abréviation pour « Graspop Metal Meeting », un festival de métal qui se passe en ce moment même en Belgique –et où je n'ai pas pu aller… Snif !


	98. In the shadows

**In the shadows**

Personnages : Eaque x Kagaho

NDA : navrée pour l'absence de réponse aux reviews, mais j'ai une bonne excuse cette fois-ci ! Je me suis totalement remise à l'écriture –enfin ! Et j'avais un projet à terminer avant de reprendre Mafia Blue II comme il se devait, et c'est chose faite. Cette autre fiction portait sur le manga Sengoku Basara, si certains connaissent ? Bref, tout ça pour dire que la suite de Mafia Blue II est en cours, et c'est très bien engagé vu que j'ai bossé sur le scénario des 6 voire 7 prochains chapitres en un après-midi ! Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! ;)

* * *

La réunion est des plus lassantes, mais visiblement ni Hadès, ni Pandore ne souhaitent l'abréger. Le tas de feuilles ne semble pas s'amenuiser et le Garuda se renfrogne de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passe. Tandis que Minos et Rhadamanthe se prennent la tête quant aux réparations des Enfers, lui balaye la salle du regard, cherchant désespérément autre chose à laquelle s'intéresser.

La silhouette fine de Kagaho lui saute yeux, quand bien même le Bénou est adossé dans l'ombre d'un pilier, en retrait. Leurs prunelles s'accrochent, et pendant un bref instant, l'Egyptien lui sourit. Une réunion ennuyeuse peut aussi avoir ses avantages, finalement.

* * *

Allez, plus que 2 et ce recueil sera centenaire ! :D


	99. Adopte un mec com

**Adopte un mec . com  
**

Personnages : Zélos + Sylphide

NDA : Hey hey ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles m'ont très touché ! Pour ceux à qui je n'aurais pas pu ou oublié d'en parler, j'envisage de créer une page facebook pour l'avancée de mes fanfictions ; n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur la question ;) Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! (Héhé, plus qu'un :p)

* * *

« Ces sites de rencontres sont formidables ! s'extasie Frog en secouant les mains avec enthousiasme, aux côtés d'un Basilic blasé qui n'écoute qu'à moitié. Si tu voyais les pures beautés qui s'y sont inscrites, c'est magique !

-Et alors, ça a marché ? demande le Belge, assez curieux de savoir si leur _cher_ camarade muqueux a réussi à trouver l'amour de sa vie.

-C'est ça que je ne comprends pas, soupire Zélos. Dès que j'envoie ma photo, elles me disent toutes qu'elles me recontacteront plus tard… »


	100. Faute impardonnable

**Faute impardonnable**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

Hey hey hey ! :D Cette fois ça y est, voici le 100ème ! Merci à tous pour avoir suivi si assidument ce recueil et avoir laissé toutes ces reviews plus formidables les unes que les autres -après tout, sans vous, il n'y aurait plus eu de drabble depuis un bon moment ! ^^

Ensuite, chose promise chose due : la page facebook est créée (après quelques cafouillages dus à l'incompétence de l'auteure, je l'admets) : wwwfacebookcom/pages/Manuka-Fanfictions/1743171860 84598 (en ajoutant des points entre les www et facebook et entre facebook et com. Merci fanfictionnet. En espérant que ça marche.)

Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! :)

* * *

Le Garuda sait aux yeux furieux de son amant qu'il a fait une bêtise –et une énorme, au vu de la bouderie que le Bénou affiche ouvertement. Même Pomme semble lui en vouloir : le drame doit être de taille. Mais quoi ? Il vaut définitivement mieux faire amende honorable s'il ne veut pas passer la nuit hors de sa propre chambre…

« Tu ne vois vraiment pas ? lâche Kagaho en plissant les yeux. C'est pourtant toi qui as insisté pour qu'on accueille Pomme il y a _un an_. »

Et Eaque ne sait absolument pas qui de l'Egyptien ou de leur chatte lui en veut le plus.


	101. Mission impossible

**Mission impossible (partie 1)**

Personnages : Hadès + Spectres

NDA : voici la première partie d'une série de drabbles consacrés à Pandore -pas de huées s'il vous plaît, elle a son utilité ! Après tout, de qui se moquerait-on sinon ? :p Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! _Enjoy_ ;)

* * *

Réunis dans la salle du trône, les Juges observent leur Seigneur faire les cent pas d'un air tourmenté. Une déclaration de guerre ? Pourtant ils l'auraient senti… Eaque jette un coup d'œil à Kagaho, qui se tient en retrait derrière le siège de leur dieu. Il hausse les épaules : lui aussi ignore tout de ce qui se trame.

« Mes Juges, j'ai une mission de la plus extrême importance à vous confier. »

Aussitôt, les trois compagnons mettent un genou à terre, prêts à tous les sacrifices.

« Trouvez un moyen de rendre ma sœur Pandore sociable ! »


	102. A pet, perhaps ?

**A pet, perhaps ? (partie 2)**

Personnages : Spectres

NDA : voilà la seconde partie de cette petite série sur Pandore... Merci à tous pour vos reviews, auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu -la faute au stress dû au permis... Mais elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! ^^ Sur ce, _enjoy_ !

* * *

Suite à la demande incongrue et désespérée d'Hadès, les Spectres mis dans la confidence –plus un ex-Marina- se sont mis d'accord : un animal de compagnie réussirait peut-être à calmer Pandore. Restait à trouver quoi…

« Un chat ? propose Gordon. Ça a réussi à Kagaho.

-Elle en a déjà un, rétorque méchamment le Bénou.

-Un chien ? Un lapin sinon ?

-Elle hurle déjà aux poils de Cerbère, alors imagine des crottes de lapin !

-Un perroquet ? Elle pourra discuter avec, ricane Queen.

-Un serpent ! propose Sylphide avec un gigantesque sourire. Ils seront assortis comme ça !

-Pas de perroquet ni de serpent » refuse catégoriquement Rhadamanthe en fusillant ses subordonnés du regard.

Tous se regardent, avec un soupir.

« On est mal barrés. »


	103. All you need is

**All you need is… (partie 3)**

Personnages : Spectres

NDA : pidop ! Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai eu quelques soucis familiaux et une espèce de désespoir intense quant à mes fanfictions. Merci à mes deux soutiens de m'avoir persuadée de continuer à poster, je vous nems ! :) Sinon j'espère que la rentrée s'est bien passée, pour ceux qui ont déjà repris les cours... Sur ce, 3ème partie de la série sur Pandore, _enjoy_ !

* * *

C'est Violate qui a soumis l'idée :

« Ce qu'il lui faut, c'est un ami, un soutien. Quelqu'un à qui elle puisse tout raconter sans peur d'être jugée. D'être comprise et aimée pour ce qu'elle est. C'est ce dont toute femme rêve.

-On n'a qu'à lui acheter un miroir dans ce cas ! a commenté Minos.

-Et après vous vous étonnez de son attitude… »

Le fait est que les paroles du Béhémoth ont germé. Mais finalement, le problème reste entier :

« Qui pourrait tomber amoureux de Pandore, franchement ? »

Maintenant, trouver les mots pour annoncer à Hadès l'échec cuisant de toutes leurs tentatives d'idées.


	104. And winner is

**And winner is… (partie 4)**

Personnages : Spectres

NDA : merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme et vos reviews, en espérant que celui-ci vous plaise ! Dernière partie avec la mission suicide d'Hadès visant à civiliser sa très chère soeur Pandore ; _enjoy_ !

* * *

La surprise des Juges est grande lorsque, à genoux pour annoncer à Hadès le ratage complet de la mission, celui-ci les accueille avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, les bras ouverts et les yeux humides –tout du moins, autant qu'un dieu des Enfers le peut.

« Mes Juges, je vous félicite ! Ma chère sœur commence à faire des progrès immenses ! Quelle bonne idée vous avez eu ! »

Et les trois amis de se regarder en biais sans comprendre, jusqu'à ce que Pandore n'entre, accrochée au bras de Violate avec qui elle papote, comme si elles étaient les meilleures amies du monde.


	105. Frustration

**Frustration**

Personnages : Kanon x Rhadamanthe

NDA : bonjour à tous ! J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée ? Je suis désolée pour les reviews qui sont un peu passées à la trappe, j'ai eu une semaine très chargée -mais je les ai toutes lues et elles m'ont toutes fait plaisir ! _Enjoy_ ! ;)

* * *

Kanon sait que son amant est un travailleur acharné et trop zélé pour son propre bien. Il sait aussi que c'est son rôle, en tant que compagnon officiel d'un Juge des Enfers, d'aider de son mieux sa vouivre à combiner servitude masochiste auprès de son dieu et amour conjugal. Mais en réalité, Kanon n'a compris à quel point le boulot de Juge est épuisant qu'en traçant une nouvelle croix dans le calendrier mental de leurs nuits foutues en l'air à cause d'un Rhadamanthe qui s'endort à peine le drap rabattu sur lui.


	106. Déprime passagère

**Déprime passagère**

Personnages : Minos + Eaque

NDA : haha, cette fois j'ai répondu aux reviews ! Merci à mon chat grâce à qui je me suis réveillée 20min avant le réveil, me permettant ainsi cet exploit. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ainsi qu'aux nouveaux followers : n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me donner vos impressions ! Sur ce, _enjoy_ ! ;)

* * *

« J'en ai marre. Franchement, moi qui pensais que ce job puait la classe, finalement c'est pas génial.

-Comment ça pas génial ? Nourri, logé, blanchi pour l'éternité, tu trouves que c'est radin peut-être ?

-Non, j'ai pas dit ça…

-Pouvoir torturer comme tu veux des sales types, jouer des tours aux mortels, être craint et respecté, c'est pas génial ça ?

-Si, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Permettre à Rune de prendre des vacances et pas moi, c'est pas sympa ! »


	107. Mea culpa, je t'aime

**Mea Culpa, je t'aime**

Personnages : Valentine x Sylphide

Bonsoir à tous ; je m'excuse pour le peu de post de ces derniers temps, mais problèmes techniques de cosplay et soucis de santé s'accumulent un peu trop à mon goût pour que je puisse gérer mes fictions en plus des cours. Du coup, voici un petit drabble écrit à l'instant pour me faire pardonner ^^ Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elles me touchent toujours autant :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Sylphide a toujours su que la loyauté de Valentine irait toujours envers Rhadamanthe, avant quiconque. Il l'a accepté et a appris à faire avec. Quand bien même voir un homme passer avant lui dans l'esprit de son compagnon ne lui plaît pas, quand bien même il sait qu'il ne s'agit que de celui à qui ils ont tous les deux prêté serment. Mais ça l'angoisse et il ne peut que regarder son amant partir sans lui trop souvent, pour des missions parfois dangereuses. Il ne peut qu'attendre, espérer.

Le seul point positif, c'est que Valentine s'en rend parfaitement compte, et qu'il n'oublie jamais de laisser un petit mot à son Basilic, écrit avec amour et des traits quasi parfaits. _Mea culpa, je t'aime_.


	108. Passation de pouvoir

**Passation de pouvoir**

Personnages : Rune + Eaque

Allez hop, un petit Kagaho-Eaque pour mon n'anniversaire -et pour m'excuser de l'absence de post de ma part ces derniers temps. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez, l'envie d'écrire avait déserté T_T Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews :) _Enjoy_ !

* * *

Rune s'est toujours targué d'être professionnel et imperturbable dans n'importe quelle condition. Bien sûr, cet état de fait est régulièrement ébranlé après tout, passer quelques siècles en compagnie des esprits les plus pervers et dérangés des Enfers est une circonstance atténuante. Mais le Balrog doit bien avouer que voir Eaque lui demander de lui prêter son fouet, un air vicieux au visage et en lançant un regard en coin à Kagaho, a de quoi le perturber.


	109. Belle famille

**Belle-famille**

Personnages : Rhadamanthe + Saga

Fiou, ça faisait longtemps ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ^^ Merci à tous pour vos messages d'encouragements !

* * *

Rhadamanthe regarde Milo avec un brin de résignation : depuis le temps, il sait que le Chevalier n'est absolument pas diplomate et discret, surtout quand il a bu –un peu trop.

« Comment ça beau-frère ? grimace Saga sans comprendre.

-Bah oui, Kanon t'a pas dit ? Rhada a enfin fait sa demande ! »

Surtout quand il s'agit d'apprendre aux autres une nouvelle délicate.


	110. Guerre de pintes

**Guerre de pintes**

Personnages : dieux

NDA : que dire à part m'excuser pour tant de retard et souhaiter à tous ceux qui y sont de bonnes vacances ? Enjoy ^^

* * *

Evidemment, il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'Athéna et Hadès se frittent encore une fois, manquant déclencher une nouvelle Guerre Sainte. Des soupirs avaient fusé parmi les dieux, voire des cris enthousiastes –un show pareil ça ne se manquait pas ! Mais de là à ce que Zeus donne son accord à cette idée saugrenue… Comment annoncer à leurs armées, maintenant, qu'il s'agira de duels d'alcool, arbitrés par Dionysos en personne ?


	111. Like an artist

**Like an artist**

Personnages : Rune x Minos

NDA : merci à tous pour vos reviews ! En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise, enjoy !

* * *

Lorsque Hadès avait fait mander Rune dans son bureau, le procureur ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais certainement pas à ce que son dieu lui mette sous les yeux une photo de lui, servant de bannière publicitaire à une agence de voyage.

« Certes, faire de la pub pour les Enfers est un concept intéressant, mais tout de même ! » avait commenté Hadès.

Et Rune de brusquement se souvenir de Minos lui parlant d'un concours photo auquel il avait participé et dont les résultats devaient tomber aujourd'hui.

« Mon amour, tu ne devineras jamais ! s'écrie justement le Griffon tout joyeux en pénétrant dans le tribunal.

-Je vais te tuer. »


	112. Couleur préférée

**Couleur préférée**

Personnages : Juges

NDA : décidément, je crois qu'il va falloir que je me placarde un planning au mur pour penser à poster mes histoires en temps et en heure ! _ Enjoy !

* * *

Les Trois ont beau être des Juges des Enfers, ils ont d'abord été des hommes –avec leurs joies, leurs peines, leurs faiblesses bien qu'ils s'en défendent, et leurs jeux dénués de toute intelligence. Il n'était donc pas rare de les voir s'amuser à action ou vérité, ou se poser des questions sans aucune logique. C'est ainsi que Minos a lancé la fameuse « C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ? » alors qu'ils réfléchissaient tous les trois à un plan de bataille contre une invasion de fourmis. Forcément, Rhadamanthe avait répondu le bleu.

« Moi j'aime pas le bleu » grommelle Eaque d'un ton grincheux.

Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'aîné des Gémeaux qui tourne un peu trop autour de son Egyptien ces derniers temps.

* * *

SONDAGE : j'ai toute une série de drabbles sur Kagaho et Eaque ; les voulez-vous en chapitre bonus ou en fiction à part ?


	113. What else ?

**What else ?**

Personnages : Minos + Chevaliers

NDA : bonjour à tous ! Je souhaite un bon courage à tous ceux qui reprennent/ont repris le travail, et merci à tous pour vos reviews :) Concernant les drabbles Kagaho/Eaque, un nouveau recueil va voir le jour intitulé "Oiseaux Noirs", j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sur ce, bonne lecture et enjoy !

* * *

Saori, réincarnation de la déesse Athéna, avait depuis longtemps souhaité s'engager auprès des jeunes enfants démunis. Sa force de persuasion avait décidé ses Chevaliers à participer à une pièce de théâtre, tournant bien évidemment autour de l'antiquité grecque. Le choix de la pièce s'était porté sur le mythe du minotaure –et qui aurait pu jouer Minos si ce n'était Minos lui-même ? Il y avait eu une grande discussion, mais ils avaient fini par auditionner le terrible Griffon. Tout s'était bien déroulé, trop bien même. Et le soir de la représentation, Shion savait que quelque chose arriverait.

Minos, drapé dans un tissu blanc, glorieux, s'avança et scanda avec un sourire outrageusement charmeur :

« Nespresso, what else ? »


	114. Post-it

**Post-it**

Personnage : Rhadamanthe

Bonsoir à tous ! Pour (bien ?) finir le week-end, un peu de lecture ^^ Enjoy !

* * *

Il y a déjà quelques temps, force avait été de reconnaître un sérieux manque de communication aux Enfers. Entre les messages qui s'égaraient parfois, étaient déformés au mieux lorsqu'ils parvenaient aux Juges, pas mal de conflits manquaient d'éclater pour un rien. Réunion au sommet aidant, décision avait été prise de confier à chaque Spectre un bloc de post-it. Rhadamanthe avait bien argué qu'une couleur unique serait un nouveau facteur de méprise, mais l'idée avait néanmoins été retenue.

L'Anglais, dévisageant son bureau devenu jaune, pousse un soupir résigné.


	115. Corvées

**Corvées**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

Eh ben, j'aurai tenu 15 jours pour poster mes drabbles en temps et en heure... Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, mercredi, c'est le milieu de semaine, presque le week-end... Ahem. Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Aux Enfers, le ménage est loin d'être une priorité. Entre la poussière amenée par les vents et les Spectres, la neige fondue, la transpiration, les animaux, le Palais était loin d'être rutilant. Pourtant chacun faisait un minimum attention à ses quartiers personnels. Un minimum.

« C'est hors de question ! grommela sèchement Kagaho.

-Mon amour, on a décidé de la répartition des tâches ménagères depuis que tu es installé chez moi, argumenta le Garuda.

-Ce n'est pas la question, rétorqua l'Egyptien. Passer un coup de balais, soit, mais pas en tenue de soubrette ! »


	116. Fantasmes

**Fantasmes**

Personnages : Kagaho x Eaque

Posté en temps et en heure ! :D Merci à tous pour vos reviews, bonne lecture ^^

* * *

L'ancien roi d'Egine avait toujours eu une imagination fertile en matière d'expériences sexuelles, et lui et Minos se disputaient souvent le titre du fantasme le plus bizarre. Si au début de sa relation avec l'Egyptien Eaque n'osait pas trop lui en parler, il pouvait maintenant se confier à son amant et lui expliquer qu'il souhaitait à présent essayer de nouvelles choses avec lui. Kagaho battit des paupières avec une expression neutre avant de lâcher :

« Tu peux me demander n'importe quoi, Eaque, tu le sais non ? »

Le Garuda esquissa un sourire ravi et se prépara à lui soumettre sa première idée lorsque le Bénou l'interrompit d'un geste :

« Mais ça ne veut pas forcément dire que j'accepterai. »


	117. Illusion

**Illusion**

Personnages : Rune x Minos

Bonsoir :) Merci à tous pour vos reviews ^^ Un peu d'angst, pour changer... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans son lit, Minos n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il est pourtant épuisé, mais fermer les yeux est trop difficile. Il y a tant de choses auxquelles penser, tant de bâtiments à reconstruire, tant de morts… Les Guerres Saintes sont toujours aussi éprouvantes, et le Retour n'a pas changé.

Soudain, une silhouette s'approche. Le Griffon se redresse, rempli d'espoir : ces longs cheveux clairs, ces yeux sévères, ce visage un peu rond…

« Rune… souffle-t-il. Tu es revenu… »

Un sourire esquissé, avant que la réminiscence des souvenirs du Juge ne s'efface doucement et que Minos ne se mette à pleurer.


	118. This is Halloween

**This is Halloween**

Personnages : Hadès + Spectres

NDA : Bonjour à tous ! Drabble spécial 31 octobre, avec mes excuses pour ce retard ! Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Tous les Spectres sont réunis dans la grande salle : l'état d'urgence a été décrété par Hadès et tous ont revêtu leur Surplis.

« Mes Spectres ! déclare-t-il. Comme vous le savez, mon accord avec Athéna stipule une aide mutuelle en toute circonstance. Elle vient de me contacter : la troupe qui devait effrayer les enfants ce soir est tombée malade. »

Le Dieu a un sourire machiavélique avant d'achever :

« Amusez-vous bien ! »


End file.
